The Experiment
by lerahxkabangx
Summary: A normal in and out mission turns sour, but the young justice team end up gaining a new team mate. Will she be accepted and what kind of powers does she have? This is is an OC/Robin fanfic and im still working on the title. Also set 2 years later but still part of season 1. Please read and review. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Young Justice does not belong to me.**

* * *

The Young Justice crew had just been assigned a new mission. There'd been rumors going round of kids going missing and of a facility doing human testing, The League put two and two together and sent the young heroes to check it out. Just an observe and report mission, lets hope all goes well.

* * *

Megan stopped the bio ship over a forest and turned on camouflage mode.  
_Artemis and Super Boy, guard outside the facility, Robin, Megan, Kid flash and I will infiltrate the building._Instructed Aqualad through the mind-link. The team all nodded and hopped out of the bio-ship. Artemis and Super Body stayed hidden in the forest watching over, while the others made there way towards the facility.  
_Remember guys, its observe and report._ Aqualad reminded._ Yes_'s could be heard through the mind-link. The four snuck inside the building. Inside it looked like a normal facility with your usual white walls and people in lab coats. They looked through the glass on the doors and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however something was odd.  
_Don't you guys think its weird how there is no security in this place._ Questioned Robin. The soundlessly made their way down another corridor and at the end of it was a huge white circular door.  
"That looks interesting." Said Wally as he quickly appeared in front of the door. He tried to open it up but it wouldn't budge.  
_Yo! Robin, do your thing._ he thought as the others joined him. Robin got set to hacking the lock on the door.  
"Uhh, this one is gonna take a moment guys, there's definitely something behind here if they have this kind of security" spoke Robin.  
A couple of minutes later there was a slight click sound and the door began to open. The team slowly made their way in through the door. The atmosphere right away felt eerie, and the team automatically became a lot more cautious. They made their way down the dimly lit corridor and came to a part where the corridor lead into 3 different hallways.  
_Okay, Megan and Kid flash, you two go that way._ Aqualad pointed to the hallways to the left  
_Robin yo-._He turned to look toward Robin but he was already gone and all that could be heard was a creepy cackle. Aqualad sighed and made his way down the hallway to the right.

* * *

**Authors note: soo, what do you guys think so far? (if anybody is reading this ahaha) _  
This is my second fanfiction, although I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue my first one.  
and yes, I know the chapters short, but bare with me! it'll get awesome soon ;DD weeeeeeew!  
Also in my story the its 2 years into the first season, so robin in 15 and sorry if the characters are a bit OOC i'm still new to writing stories so please forgive me D: and please continue to read my story and give me feedback *bows* m(_ _)m  
Thanks~ Love you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**As we already know, I do not own Young Justice Invasion **

* * *

**Robin P.O.V**  
This place was making me feel uneasy, something is definitely going on in here. I was about to round a corner until I heard noise up ahead, I peeked my head round the side and spotted two guards talking.  
"You idiot, The professor looked like he was gonna kill you." the taller man spoke.  
"Its not my fault, she just went psycho and I had to defend myself." counted the shorter.  
"Well, now were both stuck here guarding her damn room, I don't know how I got dragged into this, but I blame you."  
"Yeah yeah, shutup."  
_hmm, its seems like an experiment is being held behind that door. better check it out. _I made my way back down the hallway and over to the vent I saw earlier when I was passing by.  
I removed it, and jumped in lightly without making a sound and crawled my way through the vent.  
I got my computer screen up and made my way through to the room the guards were guarding.

* * *

**Miss Martian P.O.V**  
As soon as we had gotten a couple of meters down the hallways an intense smell of chemicals wafted into our noses.  
_uhh, this freaking stinks._ Wally complained while waving his arms in the air. I giggled slightly at his antics.  
''I mean err, don't worry babe, if anything happens I'll protect you.'' He puffed out his chest and smirk proudly.  
We got to the end of the hallway no problems and looked left and right. I thought I had spotted a guard and was ready to use my mind control on him until I realized it was Kaldur.  
He noticed Wally and I and made his way over to us.  
_I've found nothing so far, maybe this back section is abandoned._ Kaldur questioned.  
I was about to suggest we leave until I heard muffled noises coming from down the hall. We made our way down, they were getting louder and louder.  
_It sounds like children_ I thought to the others.  
We made it round the corner and spotted a large circular door up ahead and two guards.  
"What are you doing down here? Who are you!" One of the guards yelled.  
"Go get re-enforcement's!" The guard yelled to the other. An alarm began to sound and bright red lights flashed everywhere.  
Before the three of us had time to react we were surrounded by several men dressed in black.  
_Robin, Superboy, Artemis we've been spotted, prepare to engage enemy. _Informed Kaldur.  
The guards ran at us, weapons in hand, firing lasers at the three of us.  
I floated into the air and lifted two men of the ground with my mind control powers and slammed their heads into each other, they collapsed to the ground with a thud. I turned back to check on Kaldur and Wally. Kaldur was using his water powers, forming them into hammers and swords while electrifying the guards, they were all going down one by one.  
Wally ran around, smashing into people who weren't ready and knocked them unconscious. We managed to get them all down, but we knew more re-reinforcements would be coming. We ran down the hall way to the door where the voice were coming from. Inside we could hear children screaming, begging to be let out. Kaldur ran up and tried to bust the door down and pull it open but it wasn't working and Robin wasn't around the hack into the security.  
"Move!" We all heard a gruff voice say. A blur of black rushed past us and the door was hit what a loud thud. SuperBoy had come and busted the door down.  
_Yaaay! Conner_ I thought in excitement, forgetting that my thoughts could be heard, he looked back at me and half smiled.  
We ran towards the door. A bunched of kids ranging in ages, clothed in white huddled together in the corner of the large white room.  
"We're here to get you out." Kaldur reassured. They all looked skeptical, but one boy stepped forward and the others slowly followed. Preoccupied with calming the kids down we hadn't noticed the huge army of guards that appeared.  
"Get down!" A feminine voice yelled. Arrows flew through the air and exploded on contact and pink thick smoke erupted from them. Coughing could be heard within the smoke.  
"Come on lets get out of here." Yelled Artemis. We grabbed all the kids and began running towards the hall, however we were cut of by guards waiting there and they started firing at us.  
"There's another way out." One of the children spoke up and we followed her. weaving through the long corridors, left turn, right turn until we finally came to a door. Super Boy kicked it open and we all ran through, the guards still on our tail.  
"Artemis and Megan, get the children to the bio ship, we'll hold them back" Called out Wally.  
We began running through the forest towards the bio ship, I quickly made the ramp come down and we boarded it.  
A couple of moments later Conner, Wally and Kaldur appeared.  
"Where the hell is Robin!" Wally yelled in frustration.  
I looked around the ship but he was no where to be found. I turned to the children and saw them all looking worried and the younger ones crying.  
"Wheres Quinny." A young boy sobbed.  
"Quinny, Quinny." They all changed in a distressed manner.  
"hey hey, calm down. Who is Quinny?" asked Artemis.  
"She's one of the experiments, she looks out for us like a big sister." cried out a young girl.  
"Where is she? We'll go get her." Questioned Kaldur.  
"She got taken to the room again, she's always in there." Replied one of the older girls with tears in her eyes.  
Us 5 looked at each other with worried glances, we left a kid behind, we have to save her! And Robin was still missing!  
_Robin, come in!_ I tried to reach him with the mind link, but there was no response.  
Conner and Kaldur got ready to leave the ship to look for the last girl.

* * *

**Robin P.O.V**  
I made it to the vent and looked down, it was a small grey room with no windows and it only consisted of an old, tattered bed. There was a lump in the middle of the bed which I assumed was a person covered in what was a poor excuse for a blanket. I was about to remove the vent and see who this person was until I heard an alarm go off. I looked on my screen and saw were it was coming from, I saw the heat signals of the team and then several other people who I assumed were guards. I could hear through the mind-link of the team talking about children,_  
I guess they really were doing human testing here._ Its good that we found them but Bats is gonna kill us for making a scene. I was about to scramble out of the vent to help them out until I noticed that the guards guarding this room had left, well this was a great opportunity to save this person as well. I cut through the vent with one of my tools from my utility kit and jumped through landing on the floor. The person on the bed still hadn't noticed me. I made it over to the bed and removed the cover. There was a young girl, around my age laying there. Her dark blue-purple hair laid sprawled out around her and covered her face. I rolled her over to try and wake her up. That's when i noticed that on her beautiful porcelain skin she had a huge purple bruise covering one side of her check. I frowned at this, who would hit such a beauty? I began to shake her trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. I could hear through the mind think that the team were making their way to the bio ship with the other children.  
"I guess we're leaving" I whispered. I bent down and picked the girl of the bed carrying her bridal style and opened the door. It must of come unlocked due to the alarm going off. I quickly and carefully made my way back the way I am, making sure to be mindful of the girl, thankfully there were no guards, they all left to fight of the others. I made an easy exit out the entrance and sped up making my way to the bio-ship. I could see SuperBoy and Aqualad going down the ramp, but stopped once they spotted me. I got closer ad quickly scrambled up inside. Before I had even managed to say anything a mass of kids came swarming at me and took my girl out of my hands.  
"Quinny! Shes okay!" A little boy exclaimed happily rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
"Where the hell were you dick!" Wally yelled.  
"Savi-" I got cut of my Aqualad.  
"Doesn't matter at the moment, lets just go before the guards find us. Megan take us back to the mountain." and with that we all strapped into our seats, the children strayed huddled on the floor surrounding 'Quinny'.  
_I wonder why they like her so much?_

* * *

**_Authors note: yaaay! Chapter 2, see this one was longer ;D and we got to kinda meet the OC, Quinn.  
Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, also tenses, I sometimes switch without noticing ahaha  
*rubs back of neck* Oh yeah also, in my story Megan and Super Boy are together but Artemis and Wally aren't... YET!  
I'll try and get chapter 3 up soon, but I have a tone of homework that I_**** should****_ probably get started on so we'll see ;P  
Please review and give some helpful feed back on how to improve or change anything.  
Thankyou! Love you~  
_**


	3. Chapter 2 fixed

**I decided to re-write chapter 2. I read over it a couple days ago and wasn't to pleased. (I hate my style of writing D: )  
I felt the old one was rushed, but I recon this one is muuuuch better. **

* * *

Robin looked around cautiously through his domino mask, he crept through the silent, dark hallway when had it started getting darker? He turned to look back and noticed that the lights had gradually got dimmer and dimmer.  
Strange he thought, but nevertheless continued on, passing by several doors on his way. He peered into each one of them however the lights were off so he couldn't determine what laid behind them, although he deemed them uninteresting as he passed another locked door. Occasionally he could hear a beeping noise or a slight muffled sound, but paid no mind to it, there was no point in blowing his cover for a little sound, which could just be some kind of machine scientists used. He didn't know for sure if human testing was actually being done here, so he would ignore the noise. Besides he'd only take action if someone was screaming in terror and was in need of being saved.  
He continued down the hall, but suddenly stopped and hid in the shadows.  
"Ya idiot, did ya see the way the professor was glarin' at ya, looked like 'e was gonna kill ya." Spoke a deep voice that came from the end of the hall way.  
"It ayn't my fault, the bitch went psycho! I had to defend myself," countered another voice.  
"Well... now we're both stuck 'ere guardin' 'er room to make sure she doesn't get out.  
I'unno how I got involved in this but, I blame you."  
"Yeah yeah, shutup."  
By now Robin had creeped round the corner and stood behind the two men, he stifled a laugh at their idiocy. He quickly jabbed one of the men in the neck, hitting a nerve and sending him to the ground unconscious with a slight thud, before the other had time to respond he followed suit collapsing onto the other.  
Team, I heard some guys talking, it seemed suspicious so I''m gonna check it out.  
Alright, make sure not to get spotted Replied Aqualad.  
Robin then turned around the face the door. It was a large white door in the shape of a circle, it had no windows and it also seemed quite thick. There was an electronic lock on the side. Robin smirked at the sight of it, this was going to be a piece of cake for the boy wonder.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash walked down the hallway luckily for them, their lights were on the entire way, so they could see perfectly fine and all the way to the end of the hall. Nothing suspicious seemed to be happening but Megan had a bad feeling and Wally seemed to have noticed, so he spoke up.  
"Don't worry babe," He reassured walking closer to her.  
"I'll keep you safe and protect you if anyone comes at us." He puffed out his chest as a smile grew on his face. Megan giggled slightly at his antic while moving away from him.

They reached the end of the hallway and had an option of either going left or right.  
"Which way, lef-" Wally cut his sentence short and pulled Megan back by the arm, round the corner. Megan confused as to what was going on frowned at Wally and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong until he put a finger to his lips silencing her, he then pointed down the corridor to the right. A shadow could be seen and it was coming closer and closer. Megan put her hand out ready to use her mind control and knock this person out. Just as she was about to a tan arm came round the side and grabbed her hand. Wally was about to step in and beat the shit out of this guy, but stopped once he realized who it was. Kaldur released Megan's wrist.  
_Aqualad!_ Megan squeaked _Don't scare us like that, we thought you were a guard or something._  
_My apologies, I saw you two and decided to join you, I should have said something through the mind-link.  
_All was forgiven as Wally patted Kaldur on the back. Since Kaldur had come from the right they decided to head left.

A trail of passed out bodies was left down the halls, the trio had ran into a couple of guards along the way. At first it was just two and they managed to knock them out. But then another 4 guards had noticed the two passed out men on the floor and began to attack the heroes, luckily they heroes managed to overpower the guards easily and they didn't have a chance to sound an alarm to signal intruders. They stood still for a moment waiting if any other guards were coming. After waiting a bit and determining none were coming they breathed a sigh of relief and continued down the hall.  
**WEEOOOEEE WEEEOOEE~~!**  
came an obnoxiously loud noise that blared in the heroes ear drums. Looks like they jinxed it. Running footsteps could be heard, approaching closer and closer. The 3 looked at each other and then began running.  
shit shit shit, could be heard throughout the mind-link.

Sirens could be heard coming from inside the facility.  
Miss martian, Kid Flash and I have been spotted. Reported Aqualad. Superboy and Artemis frowned at this, wasn't this supposed to be a covert mission?  
They began to make their way into the building to join and help the team.

"Wha-what's going on out there? Why is the alarm going off?" questioned a young girl.  
"I'm not sure, I just hope it's not her fault, I hope she is okay." Replied another girl who looked around 12. The other children agreed. They all came closer together and huddled in the corner of the room. The room was large and white, very white. The walls, ceiling and floor was all white, there were no air vents, but there was a thick glass window that revealed strange machines and a big black door on the other side or it. Also a large white door was in their room which was the only way out. A large white table was in the center and stools all around it. It resembled a dining table. This was the only piece of furniture in the room. Everything was pristine and clean. The room also had the a strong smell of chemicals mixed with a vanilla air freshener that only worsened the odor.

As the alarm continued to ring out some children began to panic and cry, worried about what was going to happen to them. Maybe someone was actually going to come and save them? Maybe they would get to see their parents or maybe they were all going to die!

The trio had just beaten up a new batch of guards and were beginning to feel slightly tired, where were they getting all this manpower? They got to the end of yet another hall and there was a door blocking their couldn't turn back because more guards were coming and they wanted to keep injuries to a minimum but they couldn't go forward either, the door seemed to have top notch security and Robin wasn't with them at the moment. Yelped could be heard down the halls which were then followed but thuds. The loud thuds approached the 3 and they got into a stance, until they realised who had come to their rescue.  
"MOVE!" yelled Superboy.  
He rushed past them and slammed right into the door, the force was too much for it and it came right off its hinges and flew crashing into machinery along its short trip to the opposite wall. The 4 ran into the room, looking for another way out but were shocked by what they saw.

On the other side of the glass a group of children dressed in white huddled together. Their eyes the size of saucers scared out of their minds, shaking.

"The experiments!" Wally exclaimed. At Wally realization Superboy charged at the glass and began punching it with all his strength. With every punch the glass began to crack and in the distance the children could be seen flinching. White destroying the glass the rest of the team continued fighting with the batch of guards that had found them.  
**ttssshhh...**  
The glass smashed, fragments flew into the air and landed on the ground.  
With the glass now completely obliterating sobs coming from the other end of the room could be heard, they children were terrified. What was going to happen to them was all that ran through their minds.

Just as the team were about to get into the next room and tell the chilrend that it was all alright, close to 20 more guards swarmed into the small room along with an old creepy looking man in a lab coat, holding a large gun like fire arm.

"Well well, it seems we have some uninvited guests." croaked out the old man.  
"Who are you?" spat Superboy, the anger in his voice was easily heard. He took this kind of situation to heart, being an experiment himself.  
"Me? Why I'm the genius who runs this place and as I'm the boss I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Replied the old man while hosting the large weapon onto his shoulder.  
"Absolutely not! You are hurting these kids and we're here to save them from disgusting people like yourself!" countered Megan. A vain could be been in the man's forehead, it throbbed with anger. He then smirked.  
"Have it your way." and got ready to pull the trigger.  
_GET DOWN!_ came a feminine voice, the team immediately ducked. A slight swoosh could be heard. An arrow contacted with the barrel of the gun and exploded back on the old man just as he pulled the trigger. A fire began to start and was spreading quickly. The guard ran to the man forgetting about the heroes. This was the team's chance. They jumped through the window and ran to the kids, they were still in shock of what they had witnessed.  
"Are you all okay?" Asked Artemis in a kind voice, crouching down and looking at all the children.  
"We're here to help you." she continued.  
"We don't have time to talk, the fire is spreading at an alarming speed, we need to get out of here!" voiced Kaldur. The team nodded and signaled the children to follow them. They were hesitant but decided to follow. The children deemed them trustworthy people especially since they took down the man that put them through so much pain. The group left the room via the big white door courtesy of Superboys help, and began running through the hall again trying to find the exit.  
"This way is faster." voiced a young boy who looked about 8. He pointed down the hall and so the team began to head out that way.

They'd reached the back entrance and opened the door.  
"We have a big ship, we need to get on it and take you guys back to a safe place." said Megan.  
But the kids stopped moving and started at the elder teens with sad faces.  
"We can't leave." a child sobbed.  
"Not without Quinny." That's when it hit the heroes they left a child behind and Robin was missing too! But they had to get out and get these kids safe back at the mountain.  
"Don't worry, we'll go back in and find your friend." Said Wally reassuringly to the children.  
"Just get the other children to the ship" he ordered to the girls. They nodded and began pulling the reluctant children along.

"Are you sure its a good idea to go back in there?" asked Superboy. By now the entire building was engulfed the flames, it would be very risky to get it without being injured and getting out or even finding the kid would be near impossible.  
"We have to! There's still one kid left!" replied Wally, although he didn't sound too confident. Also there was a high chance the child was already dead.  
"AND WHERE THE HELL IS ROBIN!" yelled Wally.

Robin had hacked into the door no problem, he gave a satisfied smile as he heard a slight 'click' and the door opened. All of a sudden an alarm began sounding around the building, he panicked a little thinking that he had set it off, which was impossible. But calmed down once he heard his teammates though the mind-link saying that their cover had been blown. Wait! that's a bad thing! But he had full trust in the team so he decided they'd be fun, besides he needed to save the girl.  
he walked into the dark room. He felt around for the slight switch and flicked it on once we found shape of a person could be seen under the blanket on the bed. He walked over to the bed and pulled the cover back.

Laying on the bed was a girl, he dark blue/purple hair laid out around her and covered her face. He rolled her onto her back and removed the hair covering her face, noticing a large purple bruise (on her left side of her face) on her beautiful porcelain skin. He frowned who could hit such a beauty? However this wasn't the time to admire the pretty girl, he had to get out of the building, their cover had been blown and Bats was gonna go ape shit.

He shook her softly and then harder but she didn't wake up. His only option was to carry her. he bend down and scooped her off the bed holding her bridal-style in his arms and made his way quickly out of the room and back the way he had came in the facility. He saw the exit up ahead and picked his pace up, the fire had started to spread all over the place. He ran round the side towards the bio-ship. He spotted Wally, Aqualad and Superboy up ahead.

"Oi guys! What are you doing standing around, lets get out of here!" He yelled to them and gradually got closer.  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, DICK!" Yelled Wally. To answer his question, Robin raised the body in his arms slightly to show that he was busy.  
"We'll recap later, lets just get back to the ship." Interjected Kaldur, before Wally had a chance to ask who the pretty girl was.

The four teenage boys and one passed out girl made it back to the bio-ship. They boarded it by the ramp and scrambled inside. Robin was shocked to see so many kids huddling together dressed in the same clothes the girl was, however her's were not nearly as new and clean. The children cried out in joy and ran to the confused Robin.  
"Quinny! Quinny, she's okay!" They all cheered and took her out of his hands.  
The team all strapped into their seats and took of as the children sat in the middle on the floor surrounding the unconscious girl.

* * *

**Yaaay! see much better, right?  
****Oh and if it wasnt notice able, its night time during this chapter.  
****Also apopogies i hadn't updated in awhile, I had soooo, sooooooo much homework, like alot. so yeah i had to get that done.  
****But i made it up to you guys with this new improved chapter to right? well, if that isnt enough. Then go on and read chapter 3! weeew~  
****Okay, thats it ahah.  
****please continue to read and review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I dont own YJ only my OC QUINNY! **

* * *

They had arrived back at the mountain in one piece and sent all the experiments to the infirmary. Black Canary and Wonder Woman came down from the Watch Tower to help run test on the children. Most of them began to cry and freak out at the mention of tests but the 2 Leaguers managed to reassure that it was all going to be okay. They were all laid out in their own beds, drips in their arms and had been given a dose of some kind of antibiotic, although they were feeling drowsy and run down they had managed to relax considerably, feeling more comfortable in the new atmosphere and for once safe.

While the experiments were relaxing the young heroes had been gathered into the main hall.

The all stood in a line, with Batman looking down on them. They all gulped slightly at the infimus  
'Bat Glare'.  
"This was supposed to be a covert mission. Yet you 6 ended up blowing your cover and setting the facility on fire." Said Batman sternly.  
The teen's braced themselves for the punishment that was coming.  
"However..." He said slowly.  
"It seems as though, humans were being used as test subject and you had all saved them.  
Good job."  
Everyone's jaw dropped, they all looked around surprised at each other and relieved. Batman smiled slightly which went unnoticed. He then left.

"I was sure we were gonna get clobbered for that, especially since this isn't the first time we screwed up a covert mission." Said Wally  
"Yes, I wasn't too confident we were going to get out of that one." Replied Kaldur.  
"Yeah, we don't seem to be too good at sneaking in and out unnoticed." Artemis stated.  
The rest nodded in agreement, mentally noting that they had to work on that. They decided to split and go home to sleep, it was getting late anyway. They'd agreed that they'd all come in and talk to the experiments and find out more about them. And with with Megan and Superboy went to their rooms and the rest zapped away into the zeta-tube.

Black Canary and Wonder woman had come to the mountain early in the morning to check on the test results and the children. The results showed that all 9 children were okay. Apart from the physical and psychological damage done to them, which would heal over time. They were still human. However when they had checked on 'Quinny's results, the eldest of them all. They were shocked at what they saw. Her genes had somehow manifested and changed.  
They glanced at each other with worried expressions, the girl was no longer a human.

Also while going through her blood samples, they determined that she was unconscious due to a drug she had received prior to when the young heroes had found her and the others. It seemed as though she had been given this drug multiple times and its toxins were flowing through her bloodstream. But the 2 determined that the drug should wear off.

"Recognised Aqualad B02, Robin B01, Kidflash B03, Artemis B07." Rang out a computerized voice. The four were met with Conner and Megan waiting for them and for some reason they had slight blushed on their faces, hmm...  
_Get in there Conner._ Thought Richard, he and Aqualad had found out about their relationship awhile ago and eventually Wally and Artemis caught on although they weren't happy at first.

The 6 made their way to the infirmary, it was 11 so they were hoping that all the kids would be awake. They slid the door open to reveal all of the children still asleep except for 2.  
They both stopped their conversation and stiffened, they looked up to the heroes and relaxed realising who has came in.  
"Hello, how are you two?" asked Megan in a cheerful voice.  
"O-okay, just a li-little tired." Replied the girl replied.  
"Thanks for getting us out of there." Said the young boy, even though he thanked them he still seemed on edge and his defense was up.  
"Its what we do." Smiled Wally to the younger boy, slightly easing his nerves.  
It was quiet for a moment until Kaldur spoke up.  
"We were wondering if you could let us know about the facility you were kept it, what were they doing to you?" The children visibly cringed but nonetheless decided to speak up.  
"uhh..." The girl stuttered. Before she had a chance to respond Black Canary entered the room.

She walked over to the children and ruffled their hair giving them a sympathetic look, they seemed to understand and let her do the talking.  
"The facility that they were being kept at were working on manifesting and changing human D.N.A into one of a non-human, alien. So that they could achieve some kind of superpower if you will." Explained Black Canary.  
"So does that mean they're all..." asked Artemis.  
"No, thankfully not, they hadn't been there long enough to finish the experiment and so they are all still human, except for one."  
"Quinny." concluded the boy.  
"She'd been there longer than any of us and she didn't talk about the other people that were also there before us."  
Silence once again fell before the room. The teens were all trying to process this new information.  
"Now, now lets not get upset here! I have some good news too, thats actually why I came here." Started Black Canary.  
"We've found all of your parents, their minds had been wiped of your existence but J'onn had restored their memories of you. So you will all be going home to your families soon."  
The two kids smiled at her comment, but looked conflicted.  
"What about Quinn?" They asked.  
"Quinn, uhh. She won't be going home." After that comment, it became silent again but this time it was quite uncomfortable. The heroes decided to leave the kids be and get their minds set.

The kids had been escorted home, by the heroes, and by no means was it an easy task. They wailed for Quinn, they deemed it unfair that she had to stay here while they got to go home. It was unfair to just leave her behind after all she had done for them. She had protected them when the scientists or guards had treated them badly, she stood up for them. Like a big sister.  
Took beatings for them and other kind of horrid tortures and not once did she complain, she only kept repeating that it would all be okay. That they would get out and they would all be home safe and sound. There were 2 kids left the same girl and boy who the teens had talked to the other day. They were the toughest to convince and they demanded that they go home last.  
"When Quinn wakes up, you have to take her home safely AND you must! MUST tell her to visit us." Exclaimed the young boy. The team nodded as he and the girl were teleported away.

They all sighed. They still had tons of questions and the only person they could ask now was unconscious.

* * *

**Whaddaya think? hmm..  
I'm not too happy with it, i was kinda brain dead and had no inspiration, but this'll have to do.  
For the next chapter I was gonna make Quinn wake up of course, but also have withdrawal symptoms from the drug she had been given, which I will elaborate on later. and so, I thought it'd just be funny if I had her go insane and have dramatic mood swings to freak the poor young heroes out MUWAHAHAH!  
so yeah, stay tuned!  
Please read and review (: **


	5. Chapter 4

All the experiments had gone home to their families and hopefully they would be able to go on with their lives. Compared to yesterday the infirmary was quiet and the only one inside was Quinn. She had yet to wake up, but Black Canary determined that she would wake up soon, to be exact, later today.

Black Canary had found out a bit more about the drug and explained it to the others. The drug that Quinn had been injected with is very powerful and will knock a person out for 2 days. Once the person was awake again, everything would be normal for a certain amount of time. The person who had been injected with the drug couldn't go without it for more than a couple of days without have withdrawal symptoms. So the facility kept on feeding the drug to her and Quinn had eventually become addicted. Luckily it would only take 3-4 days for the drug to wear off. So all the heroes had to do was wait until Quinn wakes up, gets through 'rehab' and then they can interrogate her. However, they didn't know just how crazy the withdrawal symptoms would be.

It was a Monday afternoon, school was over and the young heroes were lounging around on the couch, homework forgotten. Who does homework on a monday anyway? They hadn't been given any new missions recently, so they were incredibly bored. Megan came round from the kitchen with a batch of_ burnt _cookies, the rest looked at the plate and cringed, (expect for Wally who accepted them gladly.) but they couldn't let Megan's efforts go to waste, so they all took one each. Popping the cookie into their mouths and chewing as fast as possible to get the disgusting thing down and taste out of their mouth. Unluckily for them, the gross tasted lingered on their taste buds. Aqualad got up and came back with some Mountain Dew, Robin, Superboy and Artemis gave with grateful looks, he suppressed a chuckle.

"GOD! I'M SO FRAKING BORED!" Exclaimed Wally loudly, which earned him a knock on the head and a glare from Artemis.  
"Not so loud Kid Idiot. We can all hear you." He rubbed his head in pain.  
"Dick, when's Batman gonna give us a new mission?" Asked Megan with a smile,  
"He's been busy with League stuff, so I'dunno." He replied.

The team sighed again and continued staring at the large TV screen.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** A loud scream echoed through the walls.  
The teens jumped out of their seats and ran towards the yelling. The high pitched screaming could be heard louder and louder and they ran through the hall. Loud noises could be heard, which could only of been things being thrown around.  
The all rounded a corner only managing to duck in time as a door flew straight over the top of them. In front of them was Quinn, going insane.

**"AHHHHHHHH!**" She screamed, grabbing an innocent vase that stood there as decoration and smashed it against the wall. Her back was to them and she continued screaming and throwing random object around. She grabbed a bottle that had been lying around and smashed it onto the edge of a table, holding the other broken half in her hand.

"QUIN! QUIN! CALM DOWN!" Yelled the team. However she couldn't hear them. She continued to scream as if she was in agonizing pain. She then suddenly stopped and spun around. She stood completely still, her large dark purple with a touch of metallic silver eyes stared back at them unwavering. Her face was dead straight, emotionless. They all stood looking at her and she back at them. Until she began to frown slightly and a look of pain showed on her features. She then collapsed to the ground and began to cry. The heroes had no idea what to do. She looked terrified and in so much agony. They slowly took hesitant steps towards her, hoping she had calmed down. Robin had gotten about a meter away from her and was about to take another step until her head snapped up, she started dead at him. She slowly stood without breaking eye contact. Her face then turned into a distorted grin and she lunged at him bottle in hand aiming right for his chest. Being the Boy Wonder he managed to dodge just in time. This only seemed to anger her more.

She jumped at him again, waving the bottle around, she had managed to cut him on the arm, but nothing too serious.  
**"AAHHHHH!"** she screamed again and through the bottle at him. At this point the others had decided to step in and help.  
Superboy jumped towards her, he threw a punch hitting her straight in her side and sent her flying towards the wall. She smashed into it back first and fell forward onto the ground. presumably knocked out.  
"Aqualad, call watchtower, tell them she's awake." Instructed Robin. Aqualad then scurried towards the computer. The rest let out a sigh of relief, that was a shocking first meeting. Wally walked over to the passed out girl and bent down to try and get her up and take her back to the infirmary. As he stuck his hand out to take the girls arm, Quinn's hand quickly reached out and grabbed his arm tightly instead. Wally, shocked and stunned wasn't prepared for her next move. Quinn jumped up with lightning speed and knead him right in the gut, making him double over and smack her head into the wall. Quinn then ran down the hallway, smashing into things and screaming her lungs out. Artemis,Megan,Superboy and Robin chased after her.

They saw her round another corner and they followed a couple of seconds behind, only to see her tied up and squirming on the floor. Batman and Black Canary had showed up from the Watch Tower and Batman had managed to capture and tie her up. The girl began to cry and scream more although her voice seemed to be giving out as they began to sound hoarse.

"What happened here?" Asked Black Canary.  
"She did." Replied Artemis.  
"She woke up."  
Black Canary sighed.  
"The side effects of the drug." She stated and looked back down at the girl who had managed to roll onto her stomach and continued to sob.  
"Get her back to the infirmary." Instructed Batman. Super boy walked over and went to pick her up, but as she noticed him she wiggled away and continued to scream. he frowned at this, annoyed by her antics. Her cries became louder.

**smack, smack, smack! **

Quinn had began hitting her head with strong force against the hard tiled floor, shocking the others. Megan decided it would be easier to just use her mind control to lift her up and float her back to her room, and so she did. She lifted the crying girl up and floated her so she stood upright. Quinn's crimson blood dripped from her head down her cheek mingling with her tears.  
The girl had finally stopped crying and floated there, her eyes distant and filled with pain.

Batman and Black Canary were in the infirmary trying to calm down the screaming girl, while the young heroes were back to sitting on the cough, Robin had bandaged his arm and Wally sat on the armchair with an ice pack on his head.

"That... was unexpected. stated Dick breaking the silence, the other nodded in agreement.  
"How's your head holding up Kid Idiot?" taunted Artemis, even though the girl had caused a ruckus, she thought it was funny that Wally had it handed to him by the new commer.  
"Shutup! Its just fine." He replied, lifting the ice pack off his head  
"Are you sure Wally?" asked Dick while tapping his head. Wally cringed and moved away from the sudden contact.  
"I think there's gonna be a lump there." He laughed. Wally could be heard grumbling about it being a cheap shot. They sat there quiet for a moment recollecting what had just happened.  
The strange girl had awoken.

Batman had left earlier while Black Canary stayed in the infirmary trying to calm down the poor girl. She really didn't want to have to use drugs, but it was the only option to get her to calm down. So she injected Quinn and she eventually calmed down and fell asleep. She then left the room and locked the door, making it so the girl couldn't get out.

She walked back to the lounge room and spotted the kids sitting on the couch chatting about what had happened only moments ago. As she entered the room they turned the face her.

"The reason Quinn behaved so dramatically was because of the drug I had explained earlier to you about. It seems that the withdrawal symptoms will be erratic mood swings. But she should snap out of it after a couple of days so don't worry." They all nodded but didn't seem reassured.  
"Someone will have to bring food for her, as she will not be allowed to leave the room incase of endangering you or herself again, so someone will need to bring her food." Megan smiled at the last part. Although the girl scared her she was was happy to help and provide her with food.  
"Oh! and when entering the room, please be careful. I'm not sure how she will react." and with that she disappeared into the zeta-tube.

"This is just great! We have to baby sit some psycho." complained Wally.  
"It is a bit inconvenient, but I'm sure once she returns to her usual self she will be a nice person" said Kaldur.  
"If you say so." Wally mumbled.  
"How are we supposed to keep a watch on her?" asked Superboy.  
"Oh! don't worry about that, there's cameras in the infirmary so we can just watch from the screen without having to get too close to the crazy lady." replied Robin.

They all sighed once again. The girl seemed to be a nuisance and they didn't need a distraction being heroes and all. This was going to be a long task.

She sat at the end of the bed and looked at him as he quickly ran in, slid the tray of food along the floor and then ran out locking the door shut behind him. Wally then walked back down the hall to the others. Laughter could be heard.

"What Wally? Scared of a girl." teased Dick. The other 5 had been sitting and watching Wally on the screen bringing the girl her dinner.  
"No! I was just uhh, just uhh hrfbdgkj" replied Wally. They all let out a laugh at his murmur of words and decided to leave him be.

It was 5:30 on a Tuesday. Homework finished and the teens decided to check up on the girl through the cameras. At the moment she was just sitting on the end of her bed staring at the wall. She hadn't made a move for the food yet. A couple of minutes passed of her sitting still and the others eventually got bored deciding to check on her again later. Robin turned off the screen and they all went to do their own thing.

Everyone had gone home, Superboy and Miss Martian had gone to their rooms and all that was left was Wally and Dick. It was 8:30, neither Batman nor Flash had come to get them yet, but they didn't mind. They'd been playing ps3 to kill time anyway.  
But playing Final Fantasy XIII for a couple of hours was taking its toll so they decided to take a break. The entire time the team had been there today there were no screams coming from the infirmary. Wally and Dick leaned back into the cough with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm so not keen for school tomorrow bro." spoke up Wally  
"Agreed, its a pain in the ass."  
Although Wally was 18 and in senior year, being the 16 year old smarty-pants Richard was, he was also in his last year of high school.  
"Any hot chicks at Gotham?" asked Wally.  
"Nah, not really. Speaking of chicks, we should probably check on Quinn."  
The two boys reluctantly got off the comfy couch and walked over to the computer, Dick clicked on the 'Infirmary' tab and it came up with the feed of the room. To their obvious shock. The girl still sat at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the wall and food untouched.  
"D-dude! It's been like 3 hours and she hasn't even moved!"  
"Yeah, I Know." Replied Robin with concern in his voice.  
"maybe, we should go in person and try to get her to eat." He suggested to the red head.  
Wally seemed hesitant, due to prior experiences with said girl, but agreed in the end.

They unlock the door to where Quinn was and slowly walked in, being careful not to startle the girl so she wouldn't jump and attack them. Wally waited by the doorway while Robin bent down to pick up the tray, the food had gone cold and didn't look too appetizing.  
"I'll be right back." He said before dashing past Wally with the tray before the speedster had a chance to reply. Wally groaned slightly, he didn't wanna be stuck alone with the whack-job.  
It was only a brief moment before Robin returned with 3 apples. He threw one to Wally who caught it with ease and nodded a slight thanks. The ravenette slowly made his way over, closer to the girl. She still hasn't taken her eyes off the wall. He crept over to the bedside table and silently placed the apple onto it. He then stepped back over next to Wally. The two stood there for a moment, glanced at each other and then back at the girl, waiting for any sign of recognition, **ANYTHING!**

"Is she dead?" whispered Wally.  
"I uhh, don't think so, just super interested in the wall." replied the younger.  
"For some reason." he added.  
After a bit, the two decided to leave. They turned around and went to shut the door until they heard a noise coming from the bed. They looked back. The girl had stood up, which by no means is super extraordinary, but after not moving for 3 hours, it was surprising.

She stood still for a couple more seconds before walking around the bed to the bedside table. She then stared at the apple for a moment. She looked back at the two boys who were looking at her intently and noticed that they were also eating apple. She analysed them carefully before turning back to her apple. Her arm stretched out and her small white hand grasped the vibrant red apple. She held it in her hand for and then turned back to the other two, she gave them a questioning look. They both gave her a nod to signal that it was okay to eat it. She slowly brought it to her pink lips and took a bite, eyes wide.  
_Its been so long since I've had one of these._ She thought to herself.  
She had finished her first bite and stood still staring at the apple. Wally and Dick got a little anxious at this point. Was she gonna get angry and throw it at them, or try and somehow kill herself with it? To their delight she simply took a second bite of it and made her way back to the edge of the bed. She slowly sat back down and continued to eat.  
Not knowing what to do now, the boys decided to leave the girl and her apple.

* * *

**Pheeewww~ done!  
chapter 4 down! yes ;D  
so, how was it? Please review.  
Also just thought I'd mention that at the moment the 6 YJ team members have been in their hero get up, so Quinn doesn't know what they normally look like. Also, there was something else I needed to tell you guys *thinking* , but I forgot. So I'll tell you in the next chapter if I remember.  
Thanks for reading. Byeee **


	6. Chapter 5

Strange noises had been coming from the infirmary for the past hour and a half, but the team had eventually learnt to ignore it. Who knows what Black Canary was doing in there.  
"Robin, Kidflash was Quinn acting strange last night when it was you two left?" Questioned Black Canary after she left the infirmary.  
"Well... she had been staring at the wall for 3 hours, but other than that. No, not really." Replied Wally.  
"Why do you ask?" wondered Kaldur.  
"Well, her behavior today is quite different from yesterday, I was just wondering if anything had triggered it." The blonde woman replied.  
"Wally and I got her to eat an apple, if that counts." suggested Dick.  
"Hmm... I doubt thats the reason why." Responded Black Canary and with that she left once again.

"There! That's all the dishes clean." cheered Megan. They'd just finished eating dinner.  
"Should we check on the girl." Suggested Artemis.  
Even though Quinn was still a very strange and nerve wracking person the team couldn't help but feel sympathetic and concerned towards the purple-eyed girl.  
Dick got up the camera feed and the team sat and watched. This honestly was a little weird, watching someone on a screen as if they were some kind of lab rat, it was unsettling for them to think that way, but it was the only thing they could do to make sure she was still okay, without being caught in the middle of her 'rehab' stage.

Unlike yesterday Quinn was walking back and forth, round and round inside the room, mumbling incoherent words.

"Where the hell am I? How did I get here? When did I get here? What am I doing here?  
Who is holding me here? Where is everyone else? Why am I the only one here?" Quinn mumbled to herself, quickly pacing back and forth past the bed.  
**"WHY WHY WHY!"** She yelled. She sat back down on a different bed and placed her head into her palms. She mumbled more incoherent words.  
This was frustrating her to no end.  
_Why are there so many questions and I don't have any answers!_ She screamed in her head and tugged at her hair. She got up again and began walking around the room.  
_Have they moved the us to a different facility? I remember seeing fire before, or was that a dream from before, the past? before..._  
"**NO!** don't think about it." She began banging her head softly against the wall trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but no answer came to mind.  
_They've moved us all haven't they? We were all being held in this room, that's why there are so many beds. that's why its so..._  
"white, so very white. **I hate white!**"  
_The beds are all empty though, they must of taken them!_ She began banging on the door with her fists. Anger bubbling up inside her.  
"What did you do to them!** I'LL KILL YOU!**" as quickly as her anger came it left and a new emotion flooded in.  
Despair. She stopped hitting the door and rested her head against it instead.  
_They're all gone aren't they? I always told them it was going to be okay, but I didn't really know for sure. I was being..._  
**"STUPID! NAIVE IGNORANT!"**  
_I guess deep down I knew this day would come, when they'd all be taken into that black door and never return. WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT MADE IT OUT!_  
**"WHY!"**  
_Its all their fault they're gone, yes its their fault. I couldn't do anything to protect them, I mean who am I anyway. I'm just a 16 year old girl. Yet I was the one only that survived against those bastards!_  
**"ME! I DID!"**  
_Heh, yes I survived and I always will._ She turned around and glanced around the room.  
_I'll show them just how strong I am, how I am actually a failure not a perfect experiment but a..._  
She began laughing to herself. It started as a small snicker but gradually grew and grew becoming more crazed, louder and obnoxious. She leaned against the wall and threw her head back, closed her eyes and continuing to laugh, tears springing from her eyes from laughing so hard. She then suddenly disappeared and then reappeared her face right in front of the surveillance camera.  
**"MONSTER!"**

Just as quickly as she appeared in front of the camera she disappeared and was sitting back down on the bed staring back vacantly at the wall, but this time with a smirk on her face.

The Young Justice team didn't know how to react to this. What they were witnessing on the feed was a nervous breakdown.  
They looked at each other with concerned faces, but continued to watch. It would be unwise to just waltz into that room unannounced, they were certain they would get attacked. Random mumbling could be heard and then she would begin to shout.  
**"ILL KILL YOU!"** Quinn screamed, she was furious! She began pounding at the door with a lot of force, it could be heard through the building.  
"We have to go in there and calm her down!" Pleaded Megan.  
"We can't." Replied Aqualad  
"It's far too dangerous when she is in this state of mind." he explained  
They all turned their attention back to the distraught girl. Her mood had changed again.  
**"ME! I DID!"** She yelled again. She looked around the room, her face was no longer angry it was more distorted more broken, more twisted, more sinister. It just wasn't right.  
Soft laughter could be heard from the speakers. The team hoped she realized how strange she was being and was now laughing at making a fool of herself, but that wasn't the case.  
The laughter began to increase in volume and insanity. The laughter grew and grew and then she disappeared, for just a second. In that second the team freaked out, worried sick about the newcomer. Then her face reappeared in an instant startling them all.  
**"MONSTER!"** she whispered as if telling a deep dark secret. She disappeared once again and reappeared sitting on the bed.  
Her face, the smile she had on her face was horrid, insane, distorted, she wasn't right, she was losing it.  
_They were losing her._

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far.  
Was she crazy enough? and sorry that the chapter is a bit short.  
I literally just wrote it now at its 2 am at the moment, so I think that's it for today.  
Oh! and I remember what I needed to tell you guys, the YJ team all know Robins identity. I just thought i'd be easier to write if they knew who he was.  
Yeah, that's it. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
I need to think of how I'm actually going to continue on with this, but there may be a delay thanks to my lovely friend Homework D: ew.  
Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!  
Bye~~  
P.s, thanks piggythelaw for leaving your comments and positive feed back. I really appreciate it ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

One by one the young heroes appeared from inside the zeta-beam. They had told the Leaguers how Quinn was acting yesterday and they seemed concerned. They all looked at each other the same expression read on their face. Worry. They had all been worried the entire day during school about the girl, their thoughts were always of the worst.  
_What if she finally snapped? Was she going to kill herself? Bust out and go completely insane? Lose her mind to the point where there was no turning back and end up being stuck in an emotionally dead state forever?_ They all rushed to the computer and Robin got the footage up.  
"Thank God." whispered Artemis. The girl was sitting on the edge of her bed as she always did and stared back at the wall. Face blank and eyes hollow. Of Course this wasn't a good thing but at least she was still alive and didn't seem to be in any psychical pain.

The 6 stared at the large screen for a while, observing her. Quinn was completely still, she hadn't moved an inch, it didn't even seem like she was alive. The only signal they got that she was still with them in this world, was the slight rise and fall of her chest and her eyelids blinking. Deeming she was okay, they turned off the screen and let out a long sigh. The young heroes all looked at each other and laughed at how ridiculous they were being.  
"Mood swings." joked Wally. They all laughed, much less tense than before and got to doing their own thing.

*scene change*

She sat as still as possible, not making a move or sound. The only thing she could hear was her slight breathing and heartbeat. It felt as though her heart was pounding so loudly anybody, even 5 meters away could hear it, but she tried her best to ignore it.  
_They're watching. I have to be silent. They need to think I'm... NO! Don't think about it. They're probably reading my mind too. Okay... Its all okay. I can do this._

**POOF**

and she was gone.

*scene change*

It was 6:30. Artemis, Wally, Kaldur and Dick were getting ready to go home. They'd packed their school bags and stood in front of the zeta-tube. Megan and Conner were there to see them off. However no one made a move to step in first.  
"Maybe we should check on her one last time? Just so we can leave feeling _whelmed._ " Said the youngest. The older teens agreed and they made their way back to the computer.

Robin turned the screen on and clicked on the tab. When they looked at the feed all they saw was an empty room. Confused Robin opened the up the other tab for the different camera angles, but the girl was nowhere to be found. She was gone. They all began to panic slightly and their hearts thumped in their chests.  
"Where is she?" questioned Superboy.  
"I don't know." Replied Dick looking back at the others and then continued talking. Saying his next words slowly and carefully to let them sink in.  
"She's... gone." At this revelation they were completely stumped on how this was possible. Robin checked through the security and found that the system hadn't been hacked into, to unlock the door. Now many questions ran through their minds.  
_Where was she? When had she left the room? How long had she been out? Who let her out?_  
_How did she get out? What the hell is going on?_ They then felt guilt wash over them.  
Why had we stopped watching the footage? When they saw her sitting on the bed quietly they wanted to be believe that, that was normal, just like how she did every other time. But they shouldn't of assumed something like that especially since they witnessed her melt down yesterday. They all knew something was wrong, her mind wasn't right. Yet they chose to ignore it. It was easier that way for them, it relieved them of their stress. But now the worry, stress and guilt crashed onto them like a tsunami and they were feeling it. They needed to find her, make sure she was safe. They need to bring her back.

Robin quickly called up Batman to let him know what was going on.  
"Okay. Its unsafe for you, the citizens and herself to be out right now. We'll be down soon. Stay put." finished Batman, his face them disappeared from the screen.

"Lets start by looking around the mountain, hopefully she didn't leave long ago and is still in here." suggested Megan. They all got up to leave and search for the girl. They stood up and turned around, but stopped dead in their tracks. A figure stood ahead of them only a couple of meters away. The person was completely still and head facing down, dark blue/purple covered their face.

The person began to shift slightly and the head snapped up. Quinn stared at them, her dark purple eyes boring into them. She was so frighteningly beautiful. A small smirk then appeared on her lips and she then opened her mouth slightly.  
"Thought you could keep me here?" she asked quietly, but her voice held so much venom in it, it shook the others slightly and how sinister it sounded.  
Quinn let out a small creepy giggle.  
"Hmm, shocked I see. This isn't the first time I've survived from one of your tests." She laughed again slightly.  
"Unlike the others, I always made it out didn't I. Maybe we should test and see if you can make it out too."  
Before the others had a chance to react and ask what she was on about, she lifted her right arm into the air. A gust of wind blew past and then a circle appeared on the ground around the 6 heroes. It glowed in a beautiful light blue. But it couldn't mean anything good. Before they had a chance to step out of it, she raised her left arm into the air and whispered something. Before they knew it, they all began floating in the air. Shocked and confused the teams brain couldn't process fast enough, until they realized the air in the circle was slowly disappearing and Quinn began to whisper some more, glaring at the 6.  
"Q-quinn." choked out Robin.  
"S-sto-op, were not." He began coughing mid sentence as the air began to drain out somehow, faster and faster.  
"not going to hurt you." He concluded out of breath. Just as the air was about almost gone, it came rushing back. They all took it in hungrily, taking deep breaths to soothe their burning throats. Even though the air was back, it was still a little thin and they were still floating in the air.  
"Not going to hurt me? **NOT GOING TO HURT ME! **How many times do you think I've heard that from you all, I'm not falling for the same shit twice!" She screamed.

That's when it hit them. She didn't know where she was, how she got here, what happened to her friends and who they were.  
"Quinn, we're not from the facility. We're here to help you." Aqualad said, trying to persuade the girl to calm down.

"Your friends! The other kids! They're safe. They're back home with their families." Exclaimed Wally. At this comment, her face softened, she looked conflicted.  
_They're safe? They are all okay and happy? NO! Don't believe them._ She didn't know what to believe. When she looked closer at them, they didn't seem like they were lying. She frowned mulling everything over.

_They don't look like the people from the facility, actually they look really different in their strange costumes. BUT What if..._  
"AAAAHHH!" She screamed loudly. Quinn didn't know what to believe anymore.  
_I'd be easier to just kill these guys, get out of here and see if they were telling the truth._  
She was conflicted. She wanted to escape and make sure everyone was okay, but she didn't want to take anyone's life.

She looked back at the teenagers and frowned. She whispered a few words. The heroes became slightly hopeful, did she believe them? There optimistic thoughts were cut short as the air began to disappear again. They were all gasping, trying to get the tiniest bit of air, or what was left of it.

"Recognized Batman 02, Superman 01, Black Canary 13, Wonder Woman 03, Zatanna 25." Called out the computer. At the sounds of the names being called out Quinn's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides, making the circle disappear. The team dropped to the ground on their hands and knees and began coughing.  
"Are you all okay?" Questioned a voice in a worried tone. They all looked up to see who asked and answer that they were okay, but stopped. They stared at the empty space where Quinn once was. The nodded slightly and slowly stood up. The young team looked at each other with sad and disheartened eyes.  
"Shes gone." Mumbled Megan, who was now crying into Superboys chest.  
They were all upset, not because Quinn had tried to suffocate them to death, but because the poor girl was confused and scared and they couldn't do anything to help her, they didn't even try to help her. Somehow without even knowing it, she had grown on them, they had all silently agreed to watch over her in her vulnerable state and keep her safe, but they failed. Who knows where she is now or what she is going to do. The Leaguers seemed to notice how down the younger heroes were feeling and decided to ask them what had happened later.

* * *

**Doneee!  
This chapter came out better than I'd thought it would of. yaay!  
I didn't end up doing my homework, it just couldn't be bothered. :3  
I've completed the next chapter as well but I'm not really happy with it. I've been trying to fix it for you guys!  
So I hope this it'll be to your liking, cause I've been having writers block and just trying to get the inspiration flowing you know.  
Please review, thanks (:**


	8. Chapter 7

25 minutes had passed by. The young heroes had been sitting in the lounge room gathering their thoughts. Batman deemed that was enough time. The Leaguers made their way into the lounge room and stood in front of the teenagers. Zatanna came round to the couch and sat next to Robin silently rubbing his back in comfort. They had been going out last year, but it didn't last long. Nonetheless they were still on good terms. Robin although glad for the comfort slightly shrugged her arm off.  
"Now. Start from the beginning. What happened here?" questioned Batman.

"We'd all gotten back from school and went to check on her via the video feed." Started Artemis.  
"She was just sitting there are the edge of her bed, staring at the wall like she did all the other days. We selfishly thought she was fine." Continued Megan letting a tear fall. It was silent for a moment before Kaldur spoke up.  
"We stopped watching the feed and continued doing our own individual tasks. It then came time to depart, but before we left we decided to check on the girl once more. The second time we checked she was nowhere to be found." Batman frowned at this. How could she have gotten out?  
"We decided we'd look for her but she surprised us by standing right behind us." started Robin.  
"She attacked us." Zatanna frowned at this and gripped Robins arm. Again Robin slipped out of her grip and continued.  
"It wasn't her fault." He looked over at Zatanna.  
"She was scared. She didn't know where she was or who we were."

"Why were all of you out of breath?" Asked Superman.  
"What are her abilities?" Questioned Wonder Woman.  
"I'm not sure how to explain it..." began Aqualad.  
"Yeah, it was weird, this cir-"  
"Oi, oi! come on thats a bit mean ain't it." came a cutsey feminine voice cutting off the red head.  
Everyone in the lounge room turned their head to the voice. They were about to question who it was but were stunned into silence. Quinn stood there still dressed in her dirty white gown from the facility, she was relaxed and didn't seem fazed by all the eyes on her. She was leaning casually against the wall lollipop on mouth. She giggled at their face expressions even Batman couldn't hide his surprise.  
"My ability..." she said walking forward towards the heroes.  
"Is actually pretty cool, I'll have you know Mr Goggles." She was now right next to them, standing by the coffee table.  
"see..." She lifted her right arm in the air and a circle appeared around the coffee table. She then raised her left arm and whispered something. The table then began to float higher and higher into the air.  
"As long as it's in the circle I can control it." She said smiling, looking at everyone.

She then lowered her hands and the table fell back to the ground with a soft thud.  
"Awesome isn't it!" He exclaimed joyfully. She began prancing around the cough and the member of the Justice League, humming a nonsensical tune.  
"Why are we all so quiet?" she sung out  
"It's a nice sunny day outside LETS GO PLAY!" she cheered. She skipped round them again but stopped as she felt a tug on her arm. She looked at the hand and followed up the arm, shoulder, chest, neck and then face. Black Canary had grabbed her arm.  
"Quin, calm down. Do you know who we are and where you are?" She asked softly.  
No one had made a move to stop her, at the moment the scary Quinn they had witnessed erlier was gone and was replaced with a cheerful girl.

Quinn pulled her arm loose and looked back at Black Canary right in the eye.  
"Of Course I know silly." She said spinning around so her back was to everyone.  
"I'm at a new facility and all my friends are dead." She then turned around to look at everyone with a huge innocent smile plastered onto her face.  
"But, you won't kill me, remember. You tried so times but it never worked. It's all a silly game."  
She then began spinning faster and faster, while laughing.  
"Its all a game didn't you know? I'm the toy and you're my owners. I'm your favorite little toy that just won't break." She laughed louder and spun faster and faster.  
"ahahaha! But." she stopped spinning immediately and looked at the ground. She turned to face Black Canary.  
"Mommy, lets play a different game. I don't wanna be a toy anymore." She then disappeared and the lollipop she had been eating fell to the ground.  
"Come and find me~" she giggled.

Sick of the mind games, Batman instructed them all to stay while he went to look for her.  
Light giggles and squeals could be heard around the place, echoing down the halls.  
Batman walked back in with Quinn in tow. He was holding her up by the back of her gown making it ride up quite a bit, showing her long white legs. She flailed her legs around trying to make him let go, but it had no effect on Batman.  
"You do know I could just teleport away again." She stated looking up at him. He only looked down at her and then back up ignoring what she had just said. She pouted at this like a small child.  
"This cat guy is no fun!" she whined. Batman plopped her down onto the arm chair and walked back over to Superman. Everyone else looked at him with curiosity.  
"She poses no threat at the moment. Black Canary when did you say the drug should wear off?"  
"Hopefully today." she stated. They all turned their gaze back to Quinn, she had flipped upside down on the couch and was kicking her legs in the air sulking about the game ending to quickly. She caught the gaze of the teens. She stilled her movements as her curious, mischievous purple eyes stared back at them. In one swift movement she flipped off the arm chair and stood in front of the youngsters that had been sitting on the couch. They all slightly jumped and became a little frightened, what was she going to do? She smiled softly at them.  
"Okay, I'm ready..." her speech began to slur and changed back into a more mature one from the baby-ish voice that she had been speaking in for a while.  
"... ready to go behind the door again. I can take it. I'll, I'll show you just how much." Her eyes began to close.  
"of a monster I am." She whispered barely audible and then collapsed to the ground right by their feet.

* * *

**bleeeeh, I don't really like this chapter.  
For the next chapter our little Quinny will finally turn back to her usual self and explain some stuff. :D  
Hopefully some inspiration will flow into my brain somehow and the next chapter will be really cool.  
Don't be afraid to PM me and ask some questions about the story if your confused or anything.  
Please review and give feedback if you're enjoying he story and maybe ways I could improve.  
Thanks so much, bye! **


	9. Chapter 8

When Quinn had dropped to the floor she started having uncontrollable spasms. Superman bent down and picked her up, trying to hold her steady. He and Black Canary rushed to the infirmary.

Superman placed her gently onto the bed and held her down by her wrists. Black Canary got all the medical equipment ready. She carefully injected the girl with a sedative. Quinn's spasms began to die down until they finally ceased. Black Canary then put her on the drip and handcuffed her to the bed rails on the side. These handcuffs had been specially created just like the inhibitor collars to suppress superhuman powers. So therefore Quinn wouldn't be able to teleport out of them.

Back in the lounge room everyone else waited for Superman and Black Canary to come back. The young heroes still hadn't uttered a word. They patiently waited for the other two to return, which they finally did.

"We managed to sedate her. she should be fine for now. I'll stop by tomorrow to check on her condition." Said Black Canary.  
"It's late. Lets all go home and rest, okay." Spoke up Wonder Woman.  
Megan and Conner stood up to go to their rooms saying goodbye to the others as they went to the zeta-beam.

They all disappeared one by one. All having the same thought in their minds.

_What was going to happen tomorrow?_

*scene change*

Mumbles and groans escaped slightly chapped pink lips. Eyebrows creased as an unpleasant face expression showed on the person. Eyelids fluttered open revealing the most unique pair of eyes. A deep purple colour with a touch of metallic silver. The eyes blinked slowly trying to get into focus. They fully opened and calmly took in their surroundings.  
Another groan escape from the lips. A hand went to make its way to straight dark blue/purple locks but got stopped half way. Confusion settled over the person features. Their eyes looked down and saw handcuffs around their wrist restricting it from moving. An annoyed expression followed glaring at the cuffs, then an exhausted other hand that was free moved to the persons head to massage their temples.  
"Shit." Quinn whispered to herself. Her own voice startled her slightly. It seemed so loud in the quiet white room.  
Why's it always a white room?

She then felt an annoying stinging sensation in her restricted arm, she inspected it again and noticed she had a needle stuck in her arm. She frowned and gingerly moved her other arm over to it, grasped it and pulled it out with a slight wince. She let it go and it swung back and stayed dangling in the air.

She then heard a slight noise coming from the left, the turned and saw a door being opened. A tall lady in a black suit with blonde hair stepped in. She silently shut the door behind her. She walked over to Quinn and gently smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.  
"mmhh." was the only response she got. The woman smiled anyway, understanding that the girl was tired and disoriented.  
"Do you know where you are?" The question was answered with the shake of a head.  
"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" The strange lady asked again.  
the question was once again followed by the shaking of the head. The blonde woman sighed at the answer but accepted it nonetheless. She then turned to look at the drip hanging in the air, but made no move to put it back into Quinn. Which she was grateful for. The lady lightly tapped the rail of the bed, smiled once more and then quietly left the room leaving Quinn alone once again.

*scene change*

Black Canary shut the door and let out a loud sigh. She walked back to the main hall where everyone else was. She walked over to the group and stopped. They all looked at her expectantly.  
"She's awake. The drug has weared off, but she doesn't seem to remember any of the recent events that had happened here." She stated. The young heroes weren't sure to be happy about this news or not.  
"You may visit her. But don't be too loud." suggested Batman. Her and Black Canary then left to go back to the Watch Tower. With nothing else to do and curious as to how the girl was acting now the 6 made there way to the infirmary.

*scene change*

Quinn had been laying there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out where she was, who that lady was and how she got here.  
_What did she mean by do I remember anything from yesterday? Was I here yesterday too?_ She decided to give up on thinking about it since she didn't have any answers. Instead she focused on trying to get into a seated position. She placed her free hand onto the mattress and pushed, she almost fell back down again. For some reason her muscles felt weak and sore, but tried again anyway. As she was in the middle of pushing herself up the door opened again. However this time someone else entered, well many someone elses' entered into the room. She froze in the uncomfortable position and looked at them in confusion.  
more strangers. She mulled to herself. The one with the green skin stepped forward and lightly placed her arm onto Quinn's. Quinn flinched away at the contact, but relaxed once she realized the girl was only trying to help her sit upright. She then let go of Quinn's arm and stepped back in line with the others. Quinn sighed of relief.  
Much more comfortable. She looked over at the girl and nodded slightly in thanks. The girl beamed back at her.

"Do you remember us?" Asked an elder girl with blonde hair dressed in green.  
"n-no, sorry." Quinns voice came out hoarse and strained. She frowned at the pain and placed her hand to her throat, rubbing it lightly.  
"That's okay!" exclaimed the green skinned girl. We never actually got round to telling you our names. Once Megan mentioned this the others realized that what she said was true and felt a little bad, but the Quinn didn't seem to mind.  
"I'm Miss Martian but you can call me Megan or M'gann." began the green skinned girl in a cheerful tone. Quinn found her happiness refreshing yet slightly overwhelming.  
"I'm Artemis." said the blonde giving a slight wave.  
"This is Superboy or Conner." Said Megan pointing to the buff boy is a shirt with a large S on it. He nodded at Quinn.  
"Hello. I am Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur." Stated a tan man with eels tattoos and blonde hair.  
"Hey! I'm Kidflash, but call me Wally." Introduced a red haired boy in a yellow suit.  
"I'm Robin." Introduced Dick. Quinn silently wondered why he did not state his name but got over it. She nodded to each other them while repeating their names in her head. She then slowly opened her mouth to speak.  
"I'm-" she began and slightly cleared her throat.  
"Quinn Hunter." It was silent for a moment. The team finally got the learn the girls last name. This meant that they could do a background check on her, which Robin would get to later.

Quinn decided to voice a question that had been plaguing at her mind for awhile looked at each of them, her facial expression turning serious.  
"Are you going to try and kill me?" she voiced her question.  
They were silent for a moment before slight chuckles could be heard. They all turned their attention to Wally  
"Of-of course not!" He exclaimed.  
"We're the good guys, we're heroes and we're gonna help you." He concluded with a smile. Everyone else nodded in agreement. A small barely noticeable smile graced Quinn's lips.

"Where are the others?" She asked looking around the room, there were many vacant beds.  
"The other experiments?" asked Wally. Quinn nodded.  
"They're safe. They went home to their families." Explained Robin. At Robins explanation Quinn bust out in tears startling the others. She began to sob lightly. Robin looked the worst fearing he had said something to offend her. She brought her arm to her face and wiped away the tears revealing a smile.  
"I'm so happy." she said reassuring the others that she was okay.  
"We finally got out. They finally went home. I knew everything was going to be okay." she whispered to herself, although the others managed to hear.

Robin got out his computer from his utility belt. The screen popped up and he skimmed through quickly and typed a couple of things. He then stopped on a folder and turned to show Quinn the screen. It held a couple of photos of the kids from the facility smiling happily with their parents. Quinn bit her lip to hold back her tears instead leaned back onto the pillow her eyes shut and sighing happily.  
_I don't care if I die right now._  
"And don't worry, as soon as you get better we'll take you back to your parents too!" cheered Megan.  
Quinn opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
"Mine are dead." She replied.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm, I'm so sorry" stuttered out Megan feeling terrible about what she had just said.  
_Way to ruin the mood_ Megan thought angry with herself.  
Quinn looked at Megan and smiled.  
"Its okay. It was a long time ago." Quinn suddenly felt exhaustion waft over her. The others seemed to notice her eyes slowly beginning to close and decided to leave her be. They silently left the room shutting the door behind them.

*scene change*

Robin stood in the main hall, the light from the holographic screen reflecting onto his face. He had searched 'Quinn Hunter' into the system. Being part of a superhero organization, he had access to her and her families records. He opened up a file from the police.

_Quinn Hunter_  
_Sex: Female_  
_DOB: 1996 December 3rd_  
_Place of Origin: Earth_  
_Deceased._  
_Family: Only known family._  
_Mother- Mary Hunter, Deceased. Father- Jeremy Hunter, Deceased. _  
_Cause of death:_  
_A house fire broke out on 2004 July 18, at 64 Maple Rd. Both parents bodies were found no longer alive. The girl was missing. A search party was sent out for 2 weeks._  
_She was pronounced dead on 2004 August 1st._

_If I calculate that all, 2012 minus 1996. That makes her 16. The same age as me. The fire broke out in 03, so she would of been 7. Meaning that she'd been at the facility since she was 7 years old. That's half of her life spent in that place._ Dick frowned at all of this, how could _someone do something so cruel to a child?_  
He skimmed over other irrelevant information, he basically found out everything important. He tried searching for the facility himself, but there was absolutely no information on only thing he could do now was tell the others and then asked the girl in detail about what was going on with the experiments.

He found the others in the lounge and filled them in.

*scene change*

"They're ready!" Called out Megan.  
It was finally lunch time. Megan had made some sandwiches that actually turned out looking pretty good. But the team knew not to be deceived by the appearance of her food. They all sat down around the island and took a bite into their sandwiches. Everyone had finished eating their first slice whereas Wally went in for his 5th. He was about to grab it but stopped as he heard a loud bang. The others seemed to notice and turned their head towards the noise. Another bang could be heard and then screeching. It was coming from the infirmary. They all jumped from their seats and ran down the hall. More screeching could be heard. It sounded like something heavy was being dragged along the tiled floors. Before anyone of them had a chance to grab the door handle and open it, it swung open on them.

Quinns head poked out from through the opening. She smiled sheepishly at them, a light blush dusting over her cheeks. She brought her right arm to rub the back of her head in embarrassment.  
"Err, I couldn't help overhearing that you guys were eating lunch. I was wondering if I could join you?" She asked quietly.  
Before the others had a chance to reply, Megan pushed in front of them all and grabbed Quinn by the hand pulling her towards her.  
"Of course you can eat with us!" She cheered. She pulled Quinn closer through the gap in the door, however didn't get far as she heard a slight yelp and was then pulled back almost falling over. She turned back in confusion and saw Quinn lying on the floor.  
"I'm still cuffed to the bed." She groaned in pain looking up at Megan. Quinn slowly got to her feet and stepped backwards pushing the bed back as well so she could open the door.  
"I'm really sorry!" exclaimed Megan.  
_Why am I always hurting this girl?_ Robin stepped forward, he got out his holographic screen from his watch and unlocked the handcuffs. They all watched her in anticipation. Was she going to try and run for it. Instead Quinn rubbed her wrists lightly and smiled back at them all.  
"Thanks." she replied looking at Robin.

Quinn followed them out of the room and to the kitchen. Artemis pulled up an extra chair and she sat down. They were all looking at her, making her feel quite uncomfortable. Robin seemed to notice and tried to start up a conversation.  
"I hope these sandwiches are okay." Quinn reached out and took a bite. Her eyes beamed.  
"They're more than okay. I only got to eat stale bread and water at the facility." They didn't know what to say to that, so everyone continued their meal in silence.

Quinn began regretting to ask to join them for lunch. She wasn't stupid, she could tell everyone was uncomfortable and the atmosphere was awkward.

"Recognised Batman A02." The sudden voice surprised her, she turned around to see who had spoken. But instead saw a large man dressed in black. He looked down at her and then beckoned for her to follow him. She slowly got out of her seat and followed him into a large hall. The other teens followed along. It was time to get some answers.

Batman got Quinn to sit down while everyone else stood behind her and he right in front. She began to feel nervous.  
_Is this an interrogation or something?_

"We need you to tell us all you know about the experiments and what they did to you and them." Stated Batman after the brief silence. Quinn swallowed hard. The entire time she'd been here she had been concentrating on thinking about how safe she left in this new environment. She didn't want to think about the pain.  
"I'll answer you if you tell me how I got here." All the teens behind her held shocked face expressions.  
She just said that to Batman of all people, Batman!

He agreed to her terms and began to explain how the 6 people behind her had broken in and saved her and all the other children.

He concluded his explanation and she deemed he was telling the truth. Batman then gave her a look as if saying _'now its your turn, answer.'_ Her mouth felt dry and she opened and then closed it. She decided to start from the beginning of when she was first taken to the facility.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda boring, I think the next couple of chapter will be a little slow since it'll be mainly explaining and getting Quinn to fit it and stuff, so for now all the action and craziness is over.  
In the next chapter Quinn is going to explain how it was like in the facility and then later on something slightly fluffy will happen ;3 kekeke  
Please read and review  
Thanks, cyaa!**


	10. Chapter 9

*flashback*

_It was like any other day. Little Quinn jumped out of her mom's car and rushed inside, she ran down the hall and turned the corner into the lounge room. A person could be seen sitting on the couch, newspaper covering their upper body._  
_"PAPA!" she yelled and leaped onto him crushing the news paper. He pulled it out from under her and chuckled while hugging her back. He had been away on a business trip for a week so Quinn was excited to have him back home._

_The hunters were your typical family, safe for the strange last name. Quinns mother and father both had full times jobs working from 9 till 5, while she stayed late at school in OSHC till 6 waiting for her mum or dad to pick her up. But today her mum managed to get off work early so she could take Quinn home and see her dad as soon as possible._

_Quinn always had a thing with being together, she didn't want to lose anyone. When ever they went to the park or shopping she would always make sure that they walked together. If there were two options of walking left or right on the path at the park and her parents happened to choose different ones, she would always walk on the grass making sure to be in the middle, sort of like a little link or chain that always kept her two parents together. She had always said that _

_"Families should stay together."_

_So when her dad had returned home she was ecstatic. The family was whole again. _  
_"How ya doin' kiddo? Treat Mama well?" her father asked. _  
_"Of course Papa." She smiled up at him._

_The day progressed like any other. They had dinner and her parents talked about work a 7 year old wouldn't understand. Deciding to leave her parents talk about 'money stuff' as she called it, she walked to the lounge room and plopped herself onto the big, light brown, leather couch and switched on the TV. It was 6:30 and the Simpsons were on._

_She then heard a loud knock on the front door, but paid no mind to it. She saw her mum walk by to go answer it. Yelling could be heard and then a scream. She ran out of the room and stopped in the hallway shocked at what she saw. Her mum had been tied up and gagged and was leaned against the wall with tears in her eyes, while her dad lay knocked out on the floor, blood pooling under his head. She stood there frozen. An old man in a white lab coat came closer to her and grabbed her by the arm. She turned to look at her mum who was crying and screaming begging the men to let her and her child go. Quinn didn't like seeing her mum cry. It made her feel sad._

_She was about to ask what's wrong, until the old man pulled on her arm again._

_She began to struggle and try to get out of his grip. She didn't want to go anywhere with this stranger. She opened her mouth to scream but a large hand covered it shut. A big man clothed in black from head to toe, grabbed her and began dragging her out the front door_.

_Quinn began to panic. Why were they taking her away from her mother and father? What was going on? The front door then shut blocking her view from her parents._

_**Why!?**__ She began to kick and scream even louder, biting at the large hands covering her mouth but it was to no avail._

_She was roughly thrown into the back of a van and the door closed shut before she had time to jump out and run. She began banging on the glass and crying. She looked out the window and saw the man in the white coat standing a couple of meters away from her home, he had some kind of remote in his hand. He pressed the button and then began to walk back to the van. He got in and said something to the larger man but she wasn't listening, still crying instead._

_She felt the car shake slightly, the engine had been started. _  
_"PAPA! MAMA!" She screamed._

_**BOOOM!**_

_She stared wide-eyed in shock, refusing to believe what was in front of her eyes. Her house was engulfed in flames in an instant. The fire burnt so bright, burning everything in its path, the quaint little house was no match for its power. The fire was so bright and orange filling her vision instantly. She could feel the heat radiating off it even from inside the car. It was so destructive so powerful. She then felt the car move but continued looking at the window silently. Her tears stopped and mouth closed. She couldn't believe it! Everything was gone. Her parents were gone. It finally began to sink in and she started to weep again._

_"Weren't we supposed to be together forever?_"

*flashback end*

"After that I blacked out. I remember waking up again, for only a moment but I fell unconscious again." She finished with tears in her eyes. Everybody had been listening intently at her explain about her past. At some point Black Canary and Zatanna had also come to listen to the girl.

Quinn took a deep breath, she knew she had to continue explaining to them about what had happened. But she couldn't. Her eyes began to sting more, tears brimming at the edges, she was trying her best not to let them fall, but wasn't succeeding. She whispered a silent 'excuse me' and left the room.

She ran through the hall, not sure where she was but any room would do. She opened the door and then closed it shut. She had locked herself in a broom closet. She sighed at her bad luck.

She sat down on the floor and leaned against the shelf. She began to breath deeply trying to steady her heart beat, but her breaths just came out shaky and weak. Tears escaped from her eyes and got halfway down her cheeks before she furiously wiped them away.  
"It was a long time ago, I thought you got over this Quinn." She spoke to herself.  
"snap out of it!" She said raising her voice and lightly slapping her cheeks. Although she tried to convince herself she was fine, she wasn't feeling it and the feeling that she was about to cry again came over her. She put her hands over her eyes trying to stop the tears from escaping.

There was a soft knock at the door which startled her, although it scared her she was slightly grateful that the small shock made the tears stop.

"Can you please unlock the door." came a masculine voice. Staying seated she stretched up to unlock the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Robin standing there. Instead of getting her to get out and go back to the hall he sat down in the doorway and sighed quietly, looking down at his lap.  
"I know what it's like." he whispered and then paused.  
"I know what its like to watch your loved ones die and it's not easy to get over it. Hell! Its really hard, I still get upset and it was a long time ago too."

Robin perfectly understood how she felt. He'd also lost his parents at a young age and knew what it was like to feel lost and alone.

It was quiet until there was a slight giggle. Robin looked up from his lap to see Quinn smiling and wiping her tears away.  
"Thanks Robin, It's good to know that someone else knows what you're going through." She said standing up.  
"Lets do our best to not be so sad about it and live our lives happily." She stretched her arm out for him to take. He grasped it tightly and she pulled him up. He looked down at her and smiled. They gave a firm handshake and then let go, making their way back to the hall, Robin leading the way.

Quinn sat back down in the chair and apologized to Batman before continuing to explain.

Robin walked over to the others, they knew about his past being part of the circus act, The Flying Graysons. He smiled to himself, glad that he had managed to cheer the girl up, sorta. Now that he thought about it she did the cheering up, but whatever. Even though they were both in the same boat of losing their parents, he still had it better off. He had been adopted by the iconic Bruce Wayne and became a superhero, where as she was kidnapped and tortured. Yet she still managed to be happy. The girl puzzled and intrigued him at the same time.

*flashback*

_Quinn had woken up again, she was changed into a clean white gown and was now being forcefully shoved down a hallway. Her and her captor came to a large, round, white door. The large man typed in a few numbers on the lock and the door slowly began to open. Once it was open enough he shoved her in. Quinn spun around to try and get out but the door slammed shut in her face. She balled her hands into fists and began banging at the door screaming that they let her out, but no answer came. She stopped hitting the door and slid down to the floor sitting in front of it with her head down and began to cry._

_Why did this happen?_

_She then felt an arm on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around surprised and scared!_

_"Hey, hey. Calm down." soothed the older girl. The girl had dull red hair and dark green eyes. She looked about 12. She was also wearing the same gown but hers was stained and worn-out._  
_"I know you're scared right now, but it'll be okay." The girl tried to reassure, but she had no faith in her own words. _  
_"My name is Amy. What's yours?" She smiled._  
_"Quinn." Quinn replied, tears now gone. She seemed to have calmed down._  
_"Come and meet the others." She said and held her hand out for Quinn to take. Quinn took it and stood up, following along behind the girl._

_In front of her stood two boys. One looked to be the same age as Amy and the other only slightly younger, 10-ish. _  
_"Hello, I'm Marcel." said the older boy. He had tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes. _  
_"And I'm Samuel." stated the younger. He had pale white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. _  
_The two boys were both dressed in white. Their t-shirt and pants were also tattered and worn out._

_"Where are we?" asked Quinn._

_"Hell." They answered._

_It had been a couple of weeks now, or maybe even a month since Quinn arrived. It was hard to know how much time passed by inside the large white room. Most of the time it was only the 4 of them, but now and then the same man in the white coat would come and look at them through the glass on the wall._

_She got to know the other children more and learnt how they came to be here. The same thing had happened to their homes. She also learnt when to shut her mouth, and not speak back to the guards, or she was in for a beating. She had the bruises and cuts to prove it._

_"What is behind that big black door?" She asked one day._

_The others had gone behind there and wouldn't come back until after a week. New wounds on their bodies and their complexions always worsened. The other kids didn't want to tell her the horrors behind the door, but the sad truth was sooner or later she would have to go there herself._

_And that day eventually came._

_She'd been taken out of the big white room and taken back around to the other side of the glass. She looked through it and saw everyone on the other side looking at her with worried expressions. She became nervous at this, what was behind there?_

_The door opened and she was shoved in._

_The room was dark and scary, nothing like the rest of the rooms that were bright and white. There was a large steel bed like object in the center on the small room. The feeling of dread rushed over her, but before she had a chance to run, she was harshly thrown onto the bed and chained to it. The tight cuffs on her wrists and ankles hurt and scraped across her skin._

_The man in the lab coat came forward._  
_"Lets see how well you can handle this." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered and tried not to cry. _  
_What are they going to do to me? she thought._

_The man stepped back into the darkness. The only light in the room was right above her head light a bright spotlight and she was today's main act._

_She began to feel cold metal fingers gliding across her arms, legs, her entire body. She squirmed in discomfort. The fingers then began to prick and poke her, inserting needles and other strange objects into her skin. Quinn cried out in pain. They first started off careful but got more painful. They began to jab her more and the pain intensified. Quinn continued screaming in agony begging to be set free. _

_A hand grabbed her jaw to keep her head steady and forced a strange liquid down her throat. It tasted disgusting, Quinn wanted to vomit it up but the hand held her in place preventing her from doing so and forcing her to continue swallowing the liquid._

_She began to feel light headed, she became numb all over and the pain was gone. This only lasted a second before all her senses came back at full force, or even stronger. She screamed in terror. The jabbing had intensified in pain, either from the force of the hands or from the strange liquid, she didn't know, all she knew is that it hurt. She threw her head back and screamed again and then suddenly the pain was gone. She felt her wrists and ankles be let free of the cuffs. The bed began to move upright and she slipped off it falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. She felt tired too tired, this wasn't something a 7 year old could survive from. She felt a hand pull at her arm and someone shouting at her, but she couldn't make out the words. Everything became blurry as she blacked out._

_Quinn was sent back into the white room to join the others after 2 days. They were all shocked to see the little 7 year old girl still alive and back so early. They didn't ask her how she was and all that sappy crap. She'd just experienced something a normal kid shouldn't have to go through and the reality was that life was unfair._

_3 years had passed and Quinn was still at the facility. She had been taken into the black door once or twice, but not as often as the others. It had been 2 weeks since Samuel went in. His screams were worse than before. More painful and torturous. The remaining 3 had not been able to sleep that day and still hadn't slept well, they anxiously waited for his return, but he never came back._

_Another 2 years had passed. It was her turn to go behind the door again. Hours and hours of pain filled screams sounded throughout the facility. The remaining two had started to slightly lose their minds. They'd been there for so long, no contact with the human world. They were barely alive._

_Marcel went in through the door one day and never came back out._

_2 more years passed. Quinn was 14 now and Amy 19. Amy and Quinn were all that were left. All they had were each other, the only ones to keep themselves sane. Which was difficult since they were both on the brink of losing their minds. They still wore their white gowns, although they were more brown than anything, covered in strange fluids, stains and dried blood._

_Quinn had been called into the room again. She was dragged through the black door. She'd become weak, she didn't have the energy to do anything anymore. Her and Amy had been back in the room countless times since Marcel and Samuel had left them. They'd been there so many times, eventually becoming immune to the pain. They didn't utter a peep just laid there on the cold metal bed, eyes empty and dry mouths closed._

_However this time when Quinn was put on the bed it was different. The pain was worse than she had ever felt, she thought she had become numb to this, immune to the torture. The needles and tubes propped her with more force than ever. Being gentle had been thrown out the window years ago. She wanted to scream in pain, but held back. She didn't want to worry Amy. She felt strange fluids go through the tubes all over her body and pump them into her system. She let out a muffled scream. The strange liquid felt like it was on fire, it traveled inside of her weaving in and around her organs like it had a mind of its own burning her everywhere along the way. The pain was too much. She let out an ear piercing shriek._

_Laughter could be heard, it was a cold hoarse cackle from the man in the coat. He was laughing at her! As his laughter increased in volume so did the torture. She cried out in pain again. She felt her body being sliced open everywhere in every which way._

_Amy sat alone in the white room listening to her friend scream her lungs out. For the first time in a long time Amy felt scared. This was bad. They weren't supposed to feel the pain anymore._

_It had been 3 months and Quinn still hadn't come back. It was Amy's turn once again to go behind the door. She had a bad feeling. She knew she wasn't coming back. Before she had left for the black door, she cut herself on her wrist and took one of the sheets of paper that had been lying around, it was supposed to 'entertain' them._

_She looked down and her wrist, her blood was freely flowing out of the wound down her hand to her fingertips. She dabbed her finger into the wound and began to write something on the paper._

_It'd been 5 months, the white room had been empty for 5 months. Until one day the large round door opened again. A body was thrown onto the ground and then the door shut. _  
_The person began to move slowly standing up, while swaying from side to side. The person tried to walk forward but stumbled again. They'd been given some kind of drug._

_The figure fell to the floor again, sprawled out on their stomach. Dark blue/purple locks covering their face. The person slowly lifted their face up. Her dark purple eyes scanned the room. She was alone, she was always alone. She got to her feet again and held onto the wall for support. She began to walk forward. She spotted light brown dots, they'd stained the floor. She knew what they were all too well.  
Blood.  
She followed the short trail and came to a piece up paper. _

_She fell to her knees and stuck her hand out to reach the paper. She gripped it lightly and turned it around. On it written in blood._

**_'Quinny, don't give up. I know you'll make it out -Amy.'_**

_Quinn gripped the paper tight to her chest and got comfortable in the corner. She read it over and over again, beginning to cry. _  
_Quinn cried and cried. She knew this pain and sorrow, it was familiar, it was the same feeling she had when she lost her parents. The pain was worse than all the tortures she'd had, it was much worse._

_She sobbed harder. She was alone again._

_2 years passed by. 2 years alone in the cold empty room. With no company and only little food. They'd stopped taking her through the black door._

_Quinn had tried to escape one time with the help of her new found powers. But was caught at the last moment and had been given a strange pink drug that made her feel weak and sick. They gave it to her frequently. She still had the note Amy had wrote to her, stuffed inside her pocket of her dirty brown down._

_A year later a new batch of kids had been brought to the facility, scared and confused. That's when Quinn decided she needed to snap out of this dead, depressed state she was in. She decided to be like a big sister figure just like Amy had been to her. _  
_Quinn never let any of them in through the black door, demanding to go in their place. She was going to help these kids and do what Amy had told her. She was going to get out, she may be a monster but they still had a chance._

*flashback end*

The room, no the entire mountain was dead silent. No one uttered a word still trying to process all of this. This 16 year old girl sitting in the middle of the room had been through so much, no one could begin to imagine how painful it was for her.

Quinn wasn't sure when but tears had started flowing out of her eyes. She vigorously tried to wiped them away.  
_These no need to be sad now, I did what Amy wanted for me. I got out._ She reached into the pocket of her gown. The note was still there. She smiled sadly.

Quinn moved her gaze back to Batman who was looking right at her. He gave a slight nod and looked to the side, meaning she could leave now. She understood he need to talk to the others about what she told them and quite frankly she didn't wanna be there to hear it.

She got up off her seat and walked back down the hall to the infirmary. Even though it wasn't the nicest of rooms, it was still more homely than anything she had, had in years.

She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**Firstly, apologies for the wait. I had 2 assignments I had to finish off.  
Secondly, yaaaay! It's a new chapter :D and the longest so far.  
I'm actually really happy with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.  
That's basically it for explaining about her past. Now we'll get to learn more about the present Quinn!  
Please read and review!~~ **


	11. Chapter 10

It was 6:30 on a Friday night. The team had gone out on a small simple mission. Just some inexperienced kids trying to rob a bank. They finished the job easily the only reason it took awhile to get back was because it was a couple of cities away from HQ.

The found the nearest zeta-tube and hopped in.

"Recognised Artemis B07, Kid Flash B03, Miss Martian B05, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Robin B01"

The young heroes appeared one by one inside the mountain.

They walked into the lounge room and saw Quinn and Black Canary sitting on the couch talking. The older looked up at sensing that the 6 had come into the room.  
"Oh great! Nice timing, you can help us out." she said while standing up.  
"Follow me." She motioned.

They all followed the tall blonde. She had lead them into the training room.

"Okay Quinn. This is one of the places where you can train in here." She motioned her arms around the room.

"Today we're going to see how well you can use your abilities." Quinn nodded in understanding.  
"Wally, you're up first."  
Wally dashed forward in excitement. He'd been waiting for this moment. To get back at her for knocking his head into the wall, even though she wasn't in the right state of mind and he was the one that stumbled forward and hit his head, also the fact that she probably doesn't even remember any of this, but that's besides the point!. He was going to show her what he was made of!  
He walked to one end of the room and Quinn silently went to the other. The floor lit up in a white light. He looked over to Quinn and got into a running stance.  
"I'm not gonna hold back." he smiled. Quinn who had been showing little emotion until now, smirked at his statement. She also got into a fighting stance, ready for him to attack.

Wally popped his goggles on and the alarm sounded within the room, signaling to start the match. Wally ran at her with with such speed and force surprising her. Not expecting the sudden speed Wally slammed right into her and sent her crashing into the wall. She then dropped to the ground in a heap. Worried that he had hurt the poor girl, he ran over to help her up. That was until a hand came out and grabbed his arm, surprised by the sudden contact, Quinn used this to her advantage. She jumped up and twisted his arm around so it was in an awkward position and so his back facing towards her. She then brought her other arm up and jabbed him near his neck, striking a nerve. He fell to the ground and the alarm sounded signaling the end of the match.  
'Kid Flash Status: FAIL' appeared in the electronic floor.

He couldn't believe it. Fooled by the same move again. Quinn walked over to him and stuck her arm out.  
He smiled and took it standing up.  
"Good job." He spoke up.  
"You two, and sorry." She smiled back slightly.  
"Yes good job. Okay next up, Superboy." Sounded Black Canary as she ushered Wally back to the benches. Quinn watched him sit back down, the others teased him about being beaten by the same trick twice.  
_What do they mean a second time? Had I hurt him before?_ She pulled a concerned face and decided to ask about it later, being occupied otherwise at the moment. She looked over to Superboy. He had already gone to the opposite end of the room. She lightly jogged back to her side and got into a stance. The alarm sounded and the round began.

Superboy ran at her, he was also quite fast but not even close to Wally, thus giving her time to react. He threw a punch at her, but she quickly dodged out of the way, however not anticipating his kick. He kicked her full force into her stomach causing her to fall over, but before the alarm ran off to signal Superboy had won, she quickly rolled backwards and stood up again slightly hunched from the blow. Superboy smiled at this, this one was tough as expected. He swung at her again, however hit air. She'd disappeared. Confused he spun around to look for her. He spotted her on the other end of the room smiling and waving at him. He growled and ran at her again. As he ran towards Quinn. She lifted her right arm up. A large circle was drawn around him glowing in a light blue. She then lifted her other arm and her eyes began to glow a light blue just like the circle. She then whispered a few words that didn't make sense to him.

All of a sudden it felt incredibly hard to run and his pace began to slow down considerably. She said a few words again. Conner then felt a strange pulling sensation at his knees, he tried to keep his balance upright and move forward however the pull only intensified as she whispered some more. He fell to his knees with a lot of force causing holes in the ground.

While Superboy and Quinn fought the others watched intently shocked at her skill and power.

Conner tried to stand back up, but failed and fell towards the floor again. The strange force felt so heavy, like someone had placed a skyscraper onto his back, forcing him into the ground. It pushed harder. He fell flat to the ground onto his stomach.  
'Superboy status: FAIL' the words lit up on the floor next to him as the alarm went off again.  
The strange force then disappeared and so did the circle as Quinn lowered her arms back to her side and her eyes turned back to normal.

Quinn jogged over to him to see if he was okay. Superboy slowly stood up and looked down and her with a scowl. Quinn looked back slightly frightened, but then her face expression turned into one of shock and then relief. Conner stuck his hand out for her to shake. She grabbed it and gave a rough shake. They then let go and the buff boy walked back over to the benches.

"Great work Quinn." Cheered Megan and Artemis. Quinn cheerfully smiled back at them.

"Last one for today. Robin." Instructed Black Canary.

Robin was pumped. After watching Quinn fight he was keen on observing her powers more and to see if she could beat him. No one on the team had managed to.

Once again the two opponents went to separate ends of the room and waiting for the signal to start. The alarm sounded but no one made a move. Robin had seen how she had always been the one to wait for the attack, so he thought he'd get her to make the first move. Annoyed that he wasn't doing anything and she knew what he was up to, Quinn decided to go along with him anyway. She ran at him and then suddenly disappeared. She re-appeared behind Robin and got ready to punch him. Anticipating her move, he quickly spun around and blocked her. Their arms against each other pushing against one another. He looked at her and smiled a cheeky grin before pushing off backwards. He landed a couple of meters back before running in again.

Punches, jabs,kicks and blocks were exchanged between the two. She swiped at his feet but he jumped over them with ease and then came down and around to kick her in the side. She quickly teleported out of the way and re-appeared right above him. She brought her leg down at him but it was blocked again by his arm. They stayed like that for a moment before she pushed off landing in a crouch.  
They were still for a moment, all that could be heard was their loud breathing. They looked at each other with a smirk and then lunged at one another again.

Robin was definitely better at hand-to-hand combat than Quinn, the others observed. However she made up for the difference with her teleportation powers. Also thanks to the hand-to-hand combat Robin was always close, not giving her enough time to use her other power.

Robin came at her right side with a right hook, but then quickly maneuvered behind her, not giving her enough time to react or teleport. He brought his foot out and swiped at her legs, causing her to lose her footing and then land onto her back on the floor.  
'Quinn Hunter status: FAIL'  
Quinn groaned as she sat up, she'd hit her head onto the floor as she fell but it was nothing major. A hand appeared in front of her face. She took it and stood up. Her and Robin looked at each other and held hands for a moment longer than necessary, but not long enough for the others to notice.  
"Excellent work Quinn." Praised Black Canary.  
"You managed to take down Wally and Superboy, and don't be too upset about losing to Robin, no one on the team has beaten him." She continued. Quinn thanked her for her praise and took her last comment into mind.  
_No one was ever beaten him? I guess I'll just have to train harder._  
"Yeah don't worry 'bout it. A new girl like you couldn't beat a pro like me." Robin boasted.  
"We shall see." countered Quinn. Everyone around laughed.

"It was very entertaining to watch, although I still don't quite understand one of your powers.  
The one when the circle appears." Spoke up Kaldur. The others agreed mutually confused.

"Oh right well, basically I can change the density of whatever is in the circle." Explained Quinn.  
"When I raise my right arm. That creates the circle." She raised her right arm and a circle appeared around Robin. Her eyes also began to glow blue again.  
"When I raise my left arm It allows me to change the density."  
"When we were fighting I heard you whisper something." Spoke up Conner.  
"Yeah, I have to make the incantation. There are different levels of density." She spoke while raising her left arm.

"The first is Norma, which is normal and how it usually is on Earth. There are two different parts and 5 different levels for each. For example." Her eyes began to glow a brighter blue.  
"Minus dva" She spoke. Robin was then lifted off the ground and was floating in the air.  
"When he is in the circle and I have made the incantation he cannot get out." Robin tried to get out to prove her theory. He felt around but it was like there was an invisible wall, like he was in a tube.  
"There are 5 levels, that get rid of gravity. Level 3 and on wards will cause the air to disappear and the more I concentrate the faster the air will go." She looked over to everyone to see if they understood, the all nodded.

"Then there is the second part, where I make the gravity heavier and the higher the level the stronger the force."  
"Thats what you did to Superboy." Exclaimed Wally, proud that he had managed to understand what she was going on about.  
"Plyus dva." Robin then dropped back onto his feet and stumbled a little.  
"I can feel it. It feels like something is being pressed onto me, forcing me down and something is grabbing at my legs pulling me." Commented Robin.  
"Norma." Quinn spoke again, and then lowered her right hand. Robin stood up straight again and the circle disappeared.  
"I'm still learning how to use this power. It uses a lot of my energy and If I want to capture many different people I have to create one big circle. I'm still working on creating many small ones." Quinn explained.

No one cared that she was still learning, so were they. Everyone was in awe at her powers, they were unlike anything they'd seen before.

"I'll be going back to the Watch Tower. You guys socialize." said Black Canary as she left down the hall.

The teens decided to head back to the kitchen, after fighting they were feeling a bit peck-ish.

"Where did you learn to fight?" asked Artemis sitting on the stool. Quinn made her way over next to her and also sat down. Everyone else joined, while Megan worked on making some food, still listening to the conversation.  
"At the facility. Marcel was from the "mean streets" of Detroit, as he would say. He told me to survive there you had to know some from of fighting. Also, Amy. She said she'd done martial arts her entire childhood so she taught me a few moves and pressure points." Explained Quinn and she took a sip of water. Megan then came to join them on the island with a plate of sandwiches with all different fillings.  
"Sandwiches again." complained Artemis.  
"You guys didn't give me enough time to make something nicer." Pouted Megan.  
"Yeah, but I'm sure Quinn is sick of these." The blonde replied.  
"NO! She loves my sandwiches." countered Megan. Quinn and the boys just laughed at their bickering. While they were eating Quinn decided to ask some questions as well.

"While I was still under the influence of the drug, did I do anything?" She asked taking a bite of her sandwich. The others were quiet for a moment before Robin spoke up.  
"Yeah actually." He spoke quietly. Quinn eurged him to continue.  
"You had crazy mood swings. First you were all quiet and didn't respond much. The only time you reacted on the first day, was when Wally and I gave you an apple..."  
_So that's why my mouth tasted like apples._  
"... Then, the next day you were angry and then upset and you actually escaped the room and attacked us." At this comment Quinn looked at them all sadly and apologized.  
"That's when you hit Wally in the head." Laughed Robin along with the others.  
"After that, Batman came down and caught you, you ended up having another mood swing. You wanted to play games and you even called him 'cat guy'" The others cracked up laughing at Quinns horrified face.  
_I called the big man_ Cat-guy! She gulped.  
"After that, you passed out, started spasming, woke up and now you're back back to normal." Dick concluded.  
"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused."  
"Naah, don't worry 'bout it sweet cheeks" replied Wally. Now that he had gotten to know her a bit more and that she wasn't a psychopath, he found her quite cute. _What's the harm in a little flirting anyway._

**BONK**

"Owww!" The ginger boy cried out. _Oh right, Dragon lady over here._ He thought while rubbing his head and glaring at Artemis who had a smug smile on her face. Everyone laughed.

As everyone chartered Quinn took a moment to look at the scene. It had been so long since she had, had a proper meal with other people in a safe environment. She felt so incredibly safe here, it scared her a little at how comfortable she was becoming after a short amount of time and she barley even knew anyone here. _What's going to happen to me? Are they going to send me somewhere else to live with a new family?_ Those thoughts began to plague her mind. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to lose anyone else.

* * *

**yaaay! Quinns powers have officially been revealed and explained.  
If anyone is still confused please PM me, I'll be happy to explain a bit more.  
Also, the words that she says when creating her 'magic circle' are in Russian.  
'cause I can speak Russian, woohoo!  
I'm not sure anymore if I'll be able to update every single day, but I'll try and get new chapters up ASAP  
Please read and review! Cyaa s2**


	12. Chapter 11

Light footsteps tapped across the cold tile floor. A figure in the shadows could be seen tiptoeing around. The person quietly made their way into a large room, although it was dark a kitchen bench, fridge and microwave could be made out. The lights from the microwaved glowed in a bright green. The person stepped forward to the microwave, the light shining in there face. '3:47 am' glowed brightly. Quinn let out a sigh. She rubbed her eyes in pain, the change from the darkness to staring at the glowing clock slightly stung her purple irises. She quietly made her way round to the lounge, careful not to be too loud, even though Megan and Conner were asleep, he still had super hearing.

She lightly sat down and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly and letting out another quiet sigh. Quinn couldn't sleep, one reason was because when she was at the facility they wasn't really a 'daytime' or 'nighttime', so now being in the outside world, her sleeping pattern is all muddled. The second and main reason why she couldn't sleep was because she was worried and troubled.  
_What's going to happen today when everyone is here? Are they going to call a meeting and tell me that they're sending me away. Will I have to live with some family I don't even know, let alone fit into because of these powers._ She clenched her fists._ Or will they send me to another facility that they "Promise It's safe and the people are nice."_ She groaned, weaving her fingers into her hair and tugging on it.

_I don't want today to come._

Unfortunately for Quinn her wish didn't come true. The same microwave she'd been looking at early this morning now showed that it was '10:32 am'. The Young Justice team members had began to arrive, although not everyone was here. Megan and Conner left early this morning go to school. They had a game on today so Megan had to cheer for the football team. Kaldur had gone to Atlantis to hang out with Aquaman. So only Artemis, Wally and Robin came by.

Quinn hadn't gone to sleep since before and stayed hidden in her room, not wanting to see anyone. Although being the boisterous bunch the other 3 were, they decided she didn't need anymore sleep and bust into her room. Startled by the sudden motion of the door being swung open she quickly scrambled onto the bed and under the bed covers, pretending to be asleep, hoping the other 3 hadn't noticed her flurry of movements. Thankfully they hadn't.  
"GOOD MO-!" Wally called out but a slight squeak escaped his lips stopping him from finishing his greeting. Artemis had elbowed him in the gut and pointed to Quinn, then placed her index finger to her lip telling him to shutup.

The 3 quietly made their way over to the bed. Quinn felt them come closer and stiffened. She had been hoping they would respect the 'sleeping' person and leave. She felt a hand on her left arm and it began to shake her slightly.  
_I guess there's no pretending now, I'll have to wake up. Have to make it look believable._ The hand shook her a bit harder. Quinn decided now was a good time to stop faking. She made a slight mumble sound and lifted her right arm up, swatting at the hand. She could hear stifled laughs coming from the 3.  
"Quinn, wakey wakey." sung out Robin. Artemis shook her a little harder.  
_I wonder how long I can fake like this_ Quinn giggled to herself, trying so hard to suppress a smile. Before the others had a chance to see her crack she groaned more and rolled over onto her right side.  
"I guess she's not a morning person." Spoke Wally with an exaggerated sigh.  
"We'll try and wake her up later. Lets go." said Artemis.  
Quinn felt a small coming onto her lips, she casually rolled her head into the pillow and broke out in a huge grin the others couldn't see. She laughed slightly, hoping the others hadn't noticed the sounds or her body shaking.  
"Wait, I've got an idea." Stated Dick as the other two were about to leave. They stopped and observed. He smiled and leaned closer to Quinn.

Quinn's face was still stuffed into the pillow, she was glad they couldn't see her smiling face but it was becoming stuffy and difficult to breath. She silently prayed they would leave soon. She heard footsteps, she became hopefully, until they stopped and then she heard Robin's voice and became suddenly anxious.

Robin leaned closer and closer. Even though her face was in the pillow her left ear and neck was still exposed. Quinn could feel him coming closer, she shivered slightly. He brought his mouth close to her neck and blew out, slowly traveling up to her ear. Quinn gave out a silent squeak into the pillow. He got closer and blew into her ear. That's what set her off. Quinn twitched and then shot up at the uncomfortable feeling. She'd forgotten Robins head was so close and ended up knocking hers right into his. Thanks to the surprise contact and harshness of the hit Robin stumbled back and landed on the floor. While Quinn flopped back onto the pillow. They both held their heads and groaned in pain.  
"Owwww." They complained.

Observing all of this Wally and Artemis were cracking up laughing at the pain of the other two.  
_Idiots!_ They both thought.

Quinn slowly sat up and looked down at Robin who was on the floor still rubbing his forehead. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Quinn let out a small giggle and he joined. The room was filled with laughter by the 4 teens, which gradually died down.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Quinn.  
"Yeah, fine." Replied Robin rubbing his head.  
"Lets get you two some ice-packs." Spoke Artemis.

Quinn hopped out of the bed and they all walked to the kitchen. Robin, Wally and Quinn sat down at the island, Artemis then joining them while throwing ice-packs to the two injured teens.  
"Do you have some kind of thing with hitting peoples heads?" Questioned Wally, remembering his painful experience.  
"Even if she does or not, she packs a massive hit. There's definitely gonna to be a lump." Interjected Robin.  
"Sorry." replied Quinn while pressing the ice-pack harder onto her head. It hurt and throbbed, the pain from the contact and the nagging headache from being awake for so long combined and now it felt like someone was using her head as bongo drums.

"Oh yeah Quinn, do you have any clothes?" asked Artemis. Quinn shook her head slightly embarrassed, her stained bloody dress was all she had.  
"Well! I know what we're doing today." started Artemis. Robin and Wally got themselves ready for the worst.  
"SHOPPING!" She exclaimed. The two boys groaned.  
"Too bad Megan isn't here, she could help, but that's okay and don't worry we can just borrow some clothes from her. You two look around the same build."concluded the blonde. All Quinn could do was nod and hope for the best.

Artemis had brought Quinn into Megan's room.  
"Okay. Let's see what she has." Spoke the blonde, opening up the closet and drawers.  
"How about this?" Artemis held up a short yellow dress with pink flowers and frills. Quinn didn't know much about fashion, but she really didn't like this choice. But she didn't want to be rude, Artemis was going through all the trouble to buy her some new clothes. She took the dress out of Artemis's hands. She held it carefully and tried to find the positives. …  
_Nope can't be done._ Quinn placed the dress back into the olders hands and shook her head.  
Artemis didn't get offended in the least, instead continued to look for something else.

"This?" She held up a short red skirt with sequences. Quinn gave her a look as if to say  
_'You're joking right?'_ Artemis only laughed and put it back in.

Meanwhile in the lounge room. The two guys sat on the couch already changed into their casual attire. Wally was wearing a mustard coloured shirt and maroon jeans, next to him sat Dick, wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans and his usual sun glasses. They looked at each other and sighed.  
"shopping..."

After sorting through several skirts, dresses, t-shirts and pants, Quinn had finally decided. She couldn't understand why the martian girl had so much clothes, or why she even needed so many, she'd been told Megan could change her appearance and clothing so what was the point. Either way she had chosen an outfit. It was simple. She wore a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans with some white converse. It was difficult to find something dull-ish in Megan's wardrobe, that's the reason it took so long. Everything was so fluorescent and bright like her personality.

While Quinn was putting her clothes on Artemis stepped out and went to find her own spare clothing that was lying around somewhere inside the mountain. The blonde came back wearing a brown tank-top green jacket and jeans with ankle cut boots. Quinn had finished getting dressed. They left the bedroom to reunite with the boys.

"What took you so long?" questioned Wally in an annoyed tone.  
"shut up..." Artemis bit back, then laughed a little pointing at him  
"just like your uniform, mustard and ketchup." Wally blushed and looked away. Artemis just giggled again.  
"Quinn likes what I'm wearing right?" questioned Wally. The two and Robin, who'd been laughing at them the entire time all looked over at Quinn. Quinn stared at the two boys, her eyes going from one to another and looking them up and down, making them feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"You both look very different." she said.  
"In a good way of course." Wally looked smug and he turned back to Artemis to gloat, while Robin took in the sight of Quinn, and she looked at him.

What she was wearing wasn't exactly dazzling and particularly amazing, but it was definitely a change, a change for the better. The pants fit nicely around her hips and showed off her long legs. The shirt was tight and fit her well, showing off her curves that couldn't been seen thanks to the worn out gown. Not to mention her chest, it was a ni-. he cut himself short of his thoughts and blushed looking away from her.

While Robin was in the middle of being flustered and embarrassed, Quinn looked over his appearance calmly and only wondered why he was covering his eyes again. It was beginning to annoy her.

"Lets get going." called out Artemis. They all stepped into the zeta-tube and zapped away.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring.  
They'll be going shopping next and paying around.  
The next couple of chapters will be mainly about Quinn and Robin and their feelings, awww ;3  
So, thanks to their developing relationship things might get a little pervy hehehe  
Anyway, please continue to read and review  
Until next time, byee**


	13. Chapter 12

It was a beautiful day near the beginning of March. The air was crisp and fresh, it smelt like a mixture of the end of Winter and the beginning of Spring. The flowers were beginning to bloom and little buds could be seen growing on the trees. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky casting its brilliant rays over the city and its people, illuminating the buildings with its soft yellow glow. The streets were filled with people going in different directions some with a destination in mind, others just aimlessly walking around enjoying the day and yet even though it was busy, it all seemed so calm and beautiful. Even though the city was alive and loud everything still seemed so perfect. Everything was perfect.

It was just like in her dreams. Just how she had envisioned it, just how she had dreamt, just how she remembered. It was all the same and all she wanted it to be. Her senses were tingling, trying to take in everything at once. The sound of the city, the feeling of the grass beneath her feet, the scent and taste of the air. The sight of the people. So many people, happy people. She stood in the middle of everything and everyone, looking at all there was. No one cared, the people passed her by and continued on their way. They didn't pay any mind to her, they understood, it was a beautiful day.

She just couldn't believe it, she never thought she'd see this all again. It felt like it had been years since she had, it had been years since she had. She lowered herself to the ground and felt the grass blades with her finger tips. A light shock ran through her, a shock of pure happiness. She sat on the grass in the middle of the park enjoying the serenity and beauty of the moment, forgetting about everything else. About all the pain and misery, sitting peacefully instead.

Up ahead three people stopped walking realizing they had lost someone, wondering where she had wandered off to.  
They all spun around and spotted her behind them. Sitting in the middle of the park, sun shining on her with a content smile on her face. They all stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the scene. The girl sighed and opened her eyes, looking back at the three and smiled. The three walked over to the girl and sat down to join her.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the three. The girl only replied with a nod and closed her eyes again, listening to the wind and the birds.  
_It's been so long_  
"Its been so long." She spoke. She opened her eyes again and looked around.  
_… too long._

A lone tear slid down the girl's cheek, she didn't bother wiping it away. She hadn't noticed that it even fell. More tears began to follow and stream down her white skin, sparkling slightly in the sun. The girl began to weep more, as she brought her hands to her face to cover the sounds. The three who had been sitting patiently and quietly came closer to the girl. The blonde wrapped her arms around the girl, the ginger and ravenette followed suit.

The three stayed like that hugging the girl. They felt her body lightly shake in their arms, but eventually calm down. They slowly drew back and the girl raised her head. Another tear slipped out of her eye. They were slightly puffy and red, but she didn't seem to mind as a broad smile grew on her face.

"Thankyou."

* * *

**I know this was a super short chapter, but I thought I'd post something up because I dunno if I can for a bit.  
School seems to be dumping tons of homework on me, ****_actually more than usual, hmm..._****  
They must know I'm writing a story and are trying to stop me :C  
I'm also going trough a bit of writers block, sadly.  
But please bear with me, I'll get new chapters up as soon as possible.  
Thanks, please read and review. **


End file.
